Love Isn't Easy
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: All Lydia wanted was to go home. Instead she would get more than what she expected. Video to this story I have also put a video on youtube that is to this story under the name Love Isn't Easy (Made by Snape4prez)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lydia was chasing down a suspect. The chase had been going on for about nine blocks and was currently working its way to ten. She turned a corner to go after the suspect and everything went black.

She sat straight up as she came to, a gasp escaping her lips. Looking around, Lydia saw that she wasn't in the city anymore, but the middle of nowhere. There was a forest to the left of her and vast open land to the right. As she looked around, she noticed some mountains behind her. Seeing that there was a dirt path in front of her, she decided to take it. Maybe she could get some answers.

"Damn the person to hell for making navy blue cop uniforms!" Lydia groaned after walking for a few hours. She pulled her shirt from her pants and unbuttoned her navy blue top. She fixed her pony tail, getting all the little brown strands she could off of her face and neck.

Spying a lake, she ran over to it and fell to her knees. Lydia started scooping the water up to her mouth with her left hand.

After getting a few gulps of water, she heard some noise in the distance to the right of her. Getting up, Lydia decided to go check it out. After going through a little strip of trees, she found a clearing on the other side where there were two guys fighting off several men. One of the pair was a tall brunette while the other was a short blonde. They managed to take out the dozen men only to be stopped because a man held a woman with a knife at her throat.

Lydia pulled out her gun and made her way over to them. "Hey, sir, drop the weapon!" She yelled at the man with the knife.

"Who are you?" The man with the knife asked.

Pointing her gun at his face, Lydia replied, "Someone who will shoot you if you don't let her go."

"I'm sure we can work something out without hurting someone." The brunette of the pair said.

The girl began to scream as the man pressed the knife into her throat. Lydia pulled the trigger, hitting the guy between the eyes. The girl dropped to the floor in pain and crying as the two men covered their ears.

Turning to her, the blonde demanded, "Who are you?"

"Lydia." She answered. "Who are you?"

Pointing to himself, the blonde replied, "I'm Iolaus and that is Hercules." He pointed to his friend who was heading to the girl's aid.

"Hercules?! Like son of Zeus and what not?" Lydia looked at Hercules in disbelief.

"The one and only." Iolaus confirmed.

Lydia turned back to Iolaus. "Do you know how big this is? Everything I have read can now be solved because a lot of facts and myths are mixed with everything." Then it dawned on her. "Wait! That is Hercules and you are Iolaus! That means I'm in Greece. Oh God this is not good." She started to hyperventilate.

The three watched as Lydia tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't; suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell to the ground.

When she came to, the sun was setting. Lydia just laid there for a second, trying to register everything that had happened before she decided that she needed to get up. However then Lydia heard Hercules and Iolaus talking and she decided against getting up. Instead, she laid there with her eyes shut and listened to them.

"I can't believe that we brought this woman with us." Iolaus muttered.

Hercules watched his friend pace in frustration. "We couldn't just leave her there. After all, she did help us save the mayor's daughter."

"We don't know her! For all we know, the woman could be working for Hera!" Iolaus' arms flung up in the air for emphasis.

Hercules shook his head. "I highly doubt that she is. Of all the things Hera's thrown at us, never once did any of them carry a weapon as Lydia's."

"But how do you know that she wasn't saving this one? Maybe this time she will actually have you killed."

Hercules placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "I don't believe she's here to harm me."

"You won't be saying that when she has that thing pointed at your head."

"Don't worry. If I'm to kill anyone, it won't be him, but you." Lydia glared at Iolaus when she walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Hercules asked, watching her.

"I've got to use the loo."

The two looked at each other. "What's a loo?" Iolaus asked.

"Don't know." Shrugged Hercules.

The next day, Iolaus and Hercules brought Lydia with them as they brought the mayor's daughter home. She lived in a town half a day's journey from Cartha.

"So let me get this straight. I'm in way back when times; you're the infamous Hercules and you're the best friend who technically is the cousin to Hercules, or at least that is the version I heard. Sweet mother of pearl I've taken one too many hits to the noggin." Lydia repeated after they answered all her questions. All of which had taken up a good portion of their trip.

Iolaus sighed in relief when he saw the town. "Phew town, we can leave the two there and continue on with our lives."

"Hell no, you are so not leaving me anywhere. Since he is the real Hercules then prove to me that your father is really Zeus and you can get me home via him. If he is real."

"Yes, we are so leaving you in town. You can find your own way home." Iolaus stated firmly.

Snorting, Lydia snapped, "Over my dead body, your taking me with you."

"That can be arranged." Iolaus smiled.

Hercules caught Lydia by the waist as she flew towards Iolaus. "Can you two hold off until after we return Breanna?"

"Stay away from me." Iolaus growled.

"Gladly." Lydia huffed, putting some distance between them.

As they returned Breanna, Lydia stood off to the side until she was called over by the mayor. "These two say you helped save my daughter."

"Yes, she was in trouble and needed help." Lydia answered.

The mayor smiled, giving her a hug. "A feast shall be held in the honor of all three of you."

The mayor insisted they stay at his home for the night. He had Hercules and Iolaus set up in his spare room while Lydia was sharing a room with his daughter where she was able to shed some of her gear. A hour later, she emerged with less stuff. While she was still in her cop pants, she only had her undershirt on.

The whole town was setting up in the dead center of town. Tables were brought out by the men while the women made the food.

Not knowing what to do when she got outside, Lydia took a seat on a bench by what looked to be a rundown building. There she took to people watching as she tried to figure out how she got here. People stared at her as they passed.

Lydia was rubbing her face when she heard, "I never got the chance to thank you." Breanna was standing in front of her.

"You're welcome." Lydia replied, looking up at her.

Sitting next to her, Breanna asked, "What was that thing that you shot my kidnapper with?"

"Where I'm from we call it a gun." Lydia pulled it from under her shirt. Before handing it over for Breanna to examine, she took the bullets out of it.

Breanna examined it with such curiosity; she looked like a child with a new toy who wanted to know how it worked.

Hercules and Iolaus stood a distance away. "We should just leave her here. Let her fend for herself." Iolaus declared as he watched her interact with Breanna.

"She needs our help." Hercules stated as he set the table down.

Crossing his arms, Iolaus inquired, "What makes you think Zeus will help? He barely helps you."

"It's worth a try, Iolaus." Hercules replied, getting another table.

Iolaus rolled his. "Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Stop being mean and help me." Hercules told him.

By the time dusk came everyone, was gathered around the tables. The mayor stood and cleared his throat. It waited until everyone hushed before speaking.

"We are gathered here in honor of the three that saved my daughter. Thanks once again; we are in your debt."

"This fine feast is payment enough" Hercules smiled.

Holding up his cup, the King also smiled. "Then enjoy."

Everyone gave a cheer before starting to eat. People stuffed themselves and drank till to their hearts content.

At some point, people started to play music and the others began to dance. Lydia watched as the towns people found someone to dance with. She watched, puzzled by them all. Never had she seen people move like that. Hercules sat down next to her handing her one of the two drinks in his hands.

"You look bored." Hercules commented, taking a swig of his drink.

Watching him, Lydia replied honestly, "I want to go home."

"I promise tomorrow that we will talk to Zeus about sending you home. But right now, have some fun." He grinned at her.

Downing her entire drink, Lydia said, "You would have a hard time if you were in my position. Because really, I just want to get back to my life; the one where I am a cop in LA and playing beer pong in my off time with friends." She handed the now empty cup back to Hercules.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about" Hercules said as he set her empty cup down on the table.

Lydia sighed. "Let me see, how can I explain this? A cop would be like a guard; LA would be like Athens; and beer pong is a game involving a pong ball and beer."

"You don't look like you would be a guard or whatever you call it."

Lydia looked back towards everyone dancing. "That's what everyone tells me."

"So this LA, what is it like?" Hercules asked as he set his own empty cup down next to Lydia's.

Lydia shrugged. "It's alright. Just hard because we don't have enough cops for the population of LA. It's also really busy and super expensive to live there. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Come on." Hercules stood.

Lydia watched him get up. "Come where?"

"You are going to have some fun before we send you home." Grabbing her by the wrist, Hercules pulled Lydia to her feet.

Hercules had Lydia show him beer pong which took awhile because they needed to find something to use instead of a ping pong ball. People started to gather around and before the two knew it they had a crowd.

Iolaus pushed his way through the massive amount of people. "What is going on here?" He demanded.

"Beer pong." Lydia answered.

"What's that?" Iolaus asked, looking to Hercules for answers.

Hercules tossed the make shift ball. "You try to get the ball into one of the cups. If you do, the other person has to drink the cup." The ball missed.

"Sounds like a child's game."

He looked over to Iolaus. "That's what I thought too, but Lydia has beaten me and five other people in a row. This is my second time trying."

"Let me do it." Iolaus replaced Hercules.

Smirking, Lydia giggled. "Get ready to lose sucka!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I don't own Hercules: The Legendary Journey's just my character. Enjoy and please leave a comment at what you think. Also I do have a video up on youtube called Love Isn't Easy under the name Snape4prez. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Iolaus woke the next day with a pounding headache. Groaning, he threw on his shirt and headed out of the room. Hercules was sitting at the kitchen table with his face in his hands. He didn't look up until Iolaus sat across from him.

"Here." Hercules groaned, pushing a cup to his friend.

Iolaus pushed it back. "No more drinking for me."

"No, it's supposed to help."

Reaching for it, Iolaus asked, "What is it?"

"You don't want to know, but it helps with the throbbing."

Iolaus downed half of the drink before gagging on it. "This is horrible."

"Just finish it. I drank mine twenty minutes ago and the throbbing stopped. Now it's just a dull ache."

Iolaus finished the rest, trying hard to not gag anymore on the drink. "Where did you get this?"

"Lydia."

Iolaus looked around. "You get her sent home?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, Breanna said Lydia stepped out, but left a drink for the two of us."

Iolaus rushed to get up. "Let's go now. Leave her here and let her find her own way home. Wherever that may be." Iolaus said.

"We can't do that." Hercules looked up at him.

"Says who?"

Hercules stood. "She needs our help. And I promised we would help her."

"She is trouble, Herc." Iolaus stated before walking away.

Hercules found Lydia coming back from the lake which was a few yards from town. "You ready to go home?"

"Since the day I arrived. Let me get the rest of my things."

Moments later, the three were saying good-bye to the mayor and Breanna. After that, they continued with getting Lydia home.

Hercules went through a list of things to get Zeus' attention and nothing was working. After about an hour, Aphrodite showed up.

"Hey, big brother what you want?" She asked with a smile.

Pointing up at the sky, Hercules replied, "A word with Zeus"

"That's a no go bro."

Giving her a curious look, Hercules asked, "Why is that?"

"Zeus hasn't been seen in three days. He's been hiding from Hera. They had a major blow out."

Lydia watched as Hercules talked with himself. "Why is he talking to thin air?"

"It's his family; sometimes they can only seen by Hercules." Iolaus answered.

Hercules growled, "What do you mean he is hiding?!"

Lydia's head shot towards him. "WHAT?!"

"Our father is hiding from Hera. He's been missing for three days." Aphrodite replied, appearing before them.

Kicking the ground, Lydia growled, "Fan-freaking-tastic, I'm never going home. I'm stuck here with the hulk and his forgettable friend. And now I'm seeing people who are not supposed to exist." She looked at Aphrodite.

"Who's that?" Aphrodite asked.

Hercules filled his sister in. "Lydia. We're trying to get her back home. She woke up here and doesn't know how she got here. She's apparently from what she calls another century. Zeus was supposed to help."

Aphrodite sucked in some air through her teeth. "Good luck with that. It might be awhile before we see him."

"Is she for real?" Lydia looked at Hercules.

Before he even said anything, Lydia knew the answer by his facial expression. "Yes."

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. Zeus was my only hope."

"That's even if he can. What if he isn't able to send you where you want to go?" Aphrodite mentioned.

Lydia gasped as tears filled her eyes. "What do you mean if he can't send me home? Am I to be stuck here forever?!"

"He will or he will know someone who can." Hercules reassured her.

She glared at him before storming off. "Is she upset over her ugly cloths or whatever you want to call it? Because what she has on is so not flattering for her." Aphrodite inquired.

"Thanks." Hercules went to chase Lydia down.

Iolaus gave Aphrodite a goofy grin. "So….you're looking lovely today." He complimented.

She rolled her eyes before disappearing on him. Iolaus stood there for a few seconds before going after Hercules and Lydia. He found them down the road some; she was pacing and yelling at Hercules.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stay here; I don't belong."

Watching, Hercules offered, "You can stay with us till he comes back."

"Leave her in town Herc, she can take care of herself and we'll come and get her when Zeus comes back." Iolaus blurted out.

Lydia grabbed a rock and threw it at him. "Screw you!"

"Now if you two don't stop this instant, I'm sitting you both in a corner till you are willing to be nice to each other." Hercules pointed at them both.

Lydia crossed her arms. "I'll be nice but I'm making no guarantees"

"Same goes for me" Iolaus glowered.

Hercules sighed. "This is going to be a very long trip."

"Wouldn't be if your dad was around." Lydia spat out, anger dripping from her voice like venom.

"Listen Lydia, we're trying to help you here, but if you keep fighting us like this then we can't." Hercules told her.

"Ugh fine, I'll be nice. Someone has to be the bigger person." She huffed, giving a dirty look to Iolaus.

Hercules caught Iolaus as he jumped towards Lydia. She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood just out of his reach.

Lydia and Hercules were walking ahead with Iolaus trailing behind. "So what do you two do for fun around here?"

"Well we fish sometimes. And….." When Hercules thought about it he couldn't think of anything else.

"We're usually busy helping people in need." Iolaus offered.

Lydia looked over her shoulder at him. "Really? Coming from the guy who is supposed to be his nephew and from what I have read, the two of you were lovers."

Both of them abruptly stopped walking and looked at Lydia like she was crazy. "Those books are wrong. Big time. We are not what you say we are." Iolaus stated firmly.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know what the big deal is. If you guys are gay for each other fine by me. I'm used to two guys being in love."

"We don't love each other like that." Hercules insisted.

Iolaus looked at Hercules. "We should have just left her behind. She's nothing but trouble." He pushed past the two.

Lydia turned to Hercules. "Your friend is so sensitive."

"Try being nicer to him; maybe he'll come around. And try leaving out the stuff you have read." Hercules suggested.

Pointing to herself, Lydia exclaimed, "Me be nicer?! He is the one who started it! Always bringing up that you should ditch me or leave me in some town! This isn't exactly easy for me. I'm in Greece which is like on the other side of the globe."

"I'll try to talk with him, but you have to try to be at least somewhat nicer than you are right now." The two followed after Iolaus.

Midday the three reached a town. Everyone stared at Lydia as she was a sight to be seen. Finding a place to eat, the three picked a corner to chow down.

Iolaus quickly finished his meal. "I'll be outside."

"I'll go talk to him." Hercules said when he saw the look Lydia was giving him.

The moment Hercules was gone someone replaced him. The guy smelled horribly of beer and B.O.

Catching up with Iolaus, Hercules asked, "Wait will you?"

"For what? She's insufferable." Iolaus declared, turning to face him.

"Not to mention that she is confused, angry, and possibly scared. She's not from here and everything she knows is gone. So try giving her a break."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Iolaus asked, "Why?"

"Why won't you? Lydia is a girl in need. And like you said, we help those who are in need."

Pointing in the direction they came, Iolaus said, "She clearly has shown that she can take care of herself."

"Is it possible that you like her?" Hercules asked.

Iolaus gasped. "Zeus no!"

"You think she's pretty, don't you?" Hercules smiled.

"Yeah, pretty annoying." Iolaus muttered, walking away.

Stopping Iolaus, Hercules apologized, "Ok, ok I'm sorry. Just come back and attempt to be nice. For me."

Hercules returned with his best friend. When they stepped into the building, they found themselves in the middle of a brawl which was everyone against Lydia; she was holding her own pretty well too. A pile of people laid on the floor as Lydia stood encircled by a group of men, clutching hard to a leg of a chair and some black stick thing Hercules and Iolaus didn't recognize. She swung when a guy came closer.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Hercules and Iolaus moved next to Lydia.

One of the men pointed to the table they had occupied earlier; an unconscious man lay there, face completely bloody.

"That's my brother she knocked out. She must pay." He yelled.

Placing a hand on Lydia's shoulder, Hercules said, "I am sure she is sorry and didn't mean any harm to your brother."

"I meant every bit of it and more. That dirty skeeze tried putting his hands all over me. Even after I asked him nicely to stop and leave me alone."

Iolaus looked over to her. "So you decided to bust up his face before knocking him out and take on a whole bar?"

Lydia shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Iolaus' jaw dropped. "You could have been killed, you know that?!"

"Didn't think you cared so much."

"We are just going to leave now and cause you no more trouble." Hercules stated.

The man pointed at Lydia. "Not till we have her head for what she did to my brother."

"Now that's where we have a problem. She's with us and we're not going to let that happen." Hercules informed them.

They attacked without warning. With the help of Hercules and Iolaus, the group went down fast.

Hercules took Lydia by the arm and pulled her outside. "Did you have to start a fight?" He asked her.

"It couldn't be helped. I asked nicely for him to stop, but he didn't. All because he was drunk and smelled horribly of B.O."

Iolaus was shaking his head. "I can't believe you thought you could take on a whole bar by yourself."

"Hey, you never know if you can do something till you try."

They pushed Lydia out of town. "Let's get you out of here before you cause any more trouble."

"But I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to get across that I am not a whore; that I don't sleep with just anyone. Especially people who do not know how to bathe." She fanned her nose.

Ignoring her, Hercules changed the subject. "We can reach Cartha tomorrow. If we left now, we'll get there really late, so we'll rest before getting there tomorrow." Hercules said.

"And try to behave when we reach there." Iolaus brought up.

Lydia stuck her tongue out at Iolaus. "I swear you two are like children." Hercules commented as he watched the two interact.

"Well this child needs to go for a swim. I'm stinky." Lydia began looking for a lake or something she could clean herself in.

An hour later they found a lake. Lydia went to the edge of the water and began to strip. Iolaus and Hercules both turned away. Lydia jumped into the water in only her bra and panties.

Hercules and Iolaus had moved some distance away to give her some privacy.

Iolaus was poking a stick in the dirt. "I can't believe she was able to hold her own in that bar like that."

"I was talking with her about what she does and by the sounds of it you have to be tough and quick thinking." Hercules watched a cloud pass trying to figure out what it looked like to him.

Drawing stuff now in the dirt, Iolaus muttered, "I think there is something wrong with her."

"Of course you do."

Some time passed and they started become impatient. "What is taking her so long?" Iolaus stood.

They two went to check out what she was doing only to find her laying on the floor by the lake, still in her bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" Hercules asked, standing at her side.

Looking up at them, she replied, "Trying to get some sun before there isn't any. I was starting to lose my tan."

"Will you please put something on?" Iolaus asked irritably.

Lydia got up. "Don't pretend you don't like what you see. But since you asked so nicely with your please, I will."

They decided to camp by the lake. Lydia went to collect the wood while Hercules and Iolaus got the food.

Hercules and Iolaus were still up long after Lydia had fallen asleep.

"What if we can't send her home? What then?" Iolaus asked as he threw some wood on the fire.

Watching the flames, Hercules answered, "We'll figure something out. But right now we have to wait till Zeus returns."

"Whenever that will be." Iolaus rolled his eyes.

Laying down, Hercules said, "She isn't that bad."

"That's because she listens to you." Iolaus lay down as well.

Hercules placed an arm under his head, "Maybe she doesn't like blonde hair guys." He joked.

"Haha, very funny." Iolaus turned on his side away from Hercules.

Lydia was already up and waiting for Iolaus and Hercules when they woke. "Oh my gosh took you two long enough to get up. I have already ran like two miles and washed all before you two woke up."

"What's the hurry? It's not like you are going anywhere soon." Iolaus asked, getting up.

"You are so going to miss me when I am gone."

"You'll be missed like an irritating rash." Iolaus glared at her.

Facing Hercules, Lydia asked, "So how long to Cartha again?"

"Should be there by this afternoon. And no fighting this time." Hercules said.

Looking hurt, Lydia asked, "So I get in one bar fight and you think that's all I do. Where is the faith?"

"Not here." Answered Iolaus.

Lydia hit Iolaus. "Now, now children. If you two keep this up, I will leave you right here and go on without the two of you." Warned Hercules.

"See what you made him do?" Lydia hissed at Iolaus.

Pointing at himself, Iolaus exclaimed, "Me?! I cannot wait until you return to wherever you crawled out of." Iolaus walked off ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own anything but my character. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So this is Cartha." Lydia said as they entered the town.

She stopped by a booth selling jewelry. "Behave." Hercules warned, moving her along.

"I bet she doesn't even know how to do that." Iolaus mumbled.

Lydia moved so that she stood a few inches in front of Iolaus. "I know how to do that, but I am way better when I am misbehaving." Iolaus was getting dry in the mouth. "What's that?" Lydia moved passed Iolaus to look at more jewelry.

"And you thought she didn't like you." Hercules chuckled.

While they ate, two familiar faces walked into the tavern.

Lydia looked where Hercules and Iolaus were looking. "Who are they?" Lydia asked, turning back to them.

"Xena and Gabrielle." Hercules waved the two over.

"What brings you two here?" Iolaus asked when they joined the three.

Xena was sizing up Lydia as she spoke. "Autolycus. We heard he was here."

"We haven't heard anything, but we just got here ourselves." Hercules told them.

Xena turned back to Iolaus and Hercules. "Who's your friend?" She asked, nodding her head towards Lydia.

"Lydia. We're trying to get her home and need Zeus' to help, but he's gone missing for the time being."

Gabrielle reached over to Lydia. "I'm Gabrielle and this is Xena. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lydia said, shaking her hand.

"Do you need help?" Hercules asked.

Xena nodded, "As a matter of fact, yes. We were going to talk with the King and Queen; let them know that Autolycus is after that staff of his."

"Sure I'll go with you. Iolaus stay here and watch Lydia."

Groaning, Iolaus asked, "Can't I come with?"

"It will be faster with just Xena and me."

"Yeah. Gabrielle, wait here with Iolaus. We'll be right back." Xena added.

Iolaus and Gabrielle watched the two leave. "Great now I'm stuck babysitting you." Iolaus moaned once the two were gone.

"It can't be that bad." Gabrielle said.

Lydia laughed. "For him it is. Iolaus doesn't care for me. I get ripped from my time to some strange place, not knowing a soul; then I meet him and Hercules and he has been nothing but mean. He actually wanted to leave me in some strange town to fend for myself." Lydia then gave Gabrielle a sad face.

"Is that true, Iolaus?" Gabrielle looked at him.

Iolaus rubbed his face. "Why does everyone think you're nice?"

"Because I am." Lydia grinned.

Turning his attention to Gabrielle, Iolaus said, "She always has something to say, whether nice or not. And she causes more trouble than she is worth. She tried to take on a whole tavern because she thought she could."

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked when Lydia stood.

"To go to the loo. Don't worry Iolaus, I remember what Hercules said. No fighting."

Gabrielle looked at Iolaus. "Ok I can see why you may have some issues. But what's a loo?"

"See what I mean about her?! And we've been traveling with her for a few days." Iolaus reached for his drink.

Hercules and Xena were escorted into the throne room. The King and Queen were thrilled to see them.

"Hercules! It's been too long." The King chanted.

Hercules smiled. "King Theon, Queen Tara, it's been much too long. I just wish we came on different terms."

"Is there something wrong?" The Queen asked.

Xena stepped forward. "Autolycus is headed this way to steal your staff."

"So much has been going on with setting up for Tara's birthday party; what are we to do?" The King asked.

Queen Tara placed a hand on her husbands' arm. "With our hands full, why don't we have Hercules and his friend stay here? They could keep a look out."

"That could work. It would be best if we would just blend in as you carry on like nothing is happening." Xena suggested.

King Theon looked towards the two. "Then it's decided. You two are staying here in the castle until this Autolycus is captured."

Lydia had no intention of going to the bathroom as she left Iolaus and Gabrielle. As she passed a booth, someone ran into her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, trying to keep the hood of his cap up.

Regaining her balance, Lydia muttered, "Maybe if you didn't have that hood covering so much of your face you could see where you are walking."

"I said I was sorry."

"And I heard you. Now give me my gun which you took off of me and I'll give you your money bag back." She smiled.

The man held his hands up. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. Now give it back." Lydia demanded.

He pointed past her. "Look! It's Ares!" Lydia didn't turn around, instead slamming her hands on her hips.

Realizing she wasn't going to fall for that trick, he pushed her and took off. Lydia chased after him. She tackled the guy in an alleyway that he had turned down trying to lose her.

"If you won't give my gun back, I'll just take it off of you." Lydia informed the man she was straddling as she searched him.

Removing his hood, the man smiled. "You are a persistent creature, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to crooks like you and my stuff." Lydia located her gun.

Propping himself up on his elbows, the man said, "I am hurt that you think that of me; how did you know I took that off of you so quickly?"

"Listen, Luigi, I used to be you before going good." Lydia replied, getting off of the guy.

He stood, brushing himself off. "One, that isn't my name and two, who are you?" He asked, taking her completely in now. Her brunette hair hung past her shoulder blades as some of the strands danced in the wind.

"I should be asking you that. You must not be a good thief if I can catch you."

Looking really hurt at first, he straightened himself up and stood proudly. "I am Autolycus, King of thieves."

"You're not King of anything because if you were, not even other thieves like a pit pocketer such as myself would have caught you stealing from me."

Looking her up and down again, Autolycus asked, "And who are you to make such a accusation?"

"Lydia."

Autolycus walked around her in a circle. "Lydia! Lydia of what? The poorly dressed?"

"I am a cop. I capture thugs like yourself." She snapped, glaring at him.

He stopped in front of her. "I don't know what a cop is, but you are too pretty for such a thing."

"If you don't know what that is, than how do you know I'm too pretty for it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Scratching at his chin, Autolycus replied, "Because if that is what you have to wear for a so-called cop, then yes, you shouldn't be doing that. And you should be wearing something different."

"What should I be wearing?"

Autolycus smiled. "A dress and one that is very revealing around here." He pointed at her chest. "With a good high slit."

"How about I just get you thrown in jail?" Lydia asked, placing her hands on her hips again.

Moving so that he stood behind her, Autolycus whispered in her ear, "Because if you wanted to do that, you would of all ready done it."

"I'm just waiting for you to realize how bad of a thief you are and think about relinquishing that title King of thieves." Lydia turned to face him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Lydia held up a bag full of stuff that he had already stolen "What the…?!" Autolycus patted himself down. "You picked pocketed me!"

Lydia smirked. "Told you, you were bad."

"Give that back, it's mine." He reached for the bag.

Lydia moved her hand all over the place so that he couldn't get it. "Why? It's not even yours to begin with. I can scream right now and say you are trying to rob me when people come running."

"What do you want from me?" Autolycus asked as he continued to attempt to get his bag back.

"Half of what is in this bag here."

Autolycus stopped moving. "That's highway robbery!" Lydia took a deep breath and was about to scream when he covered her mouth. "Fine, half."

"Thanks." She giggled, dumping the stuff out to get her half.

Gabrielle and Iolaus rushed out of the building as soon as they realized that Lydia wasn't coming back.

Iolaus looked around. "I told you she wasn't nice." Iolaus rubbed it in Gabrielle's face.

"We're in. Where's Lydia?" Hercules asked Iolaus as he and Xena approached.

Gabrielle shrugged. "Don't know. Said she was going to go the bathroom and we never saw her again."

"Never saw who again?" Lydia appeared out of nowhere.

Iolaus moved forward. "I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"I was, but I got side tracked in coming back."

Leaning on her staff, Gabrielle commented, "That was an awfully big side track."

"What can I say? There was a guy." Lydia shrugged with a smile.

Xena's eyebrow arched. "Whatever. We need to get to work."

They had split up to look for Autolycus; Lydia went with Hercules. "So this guy you are all looking for, is he a bad guy?" She asked.

"No, he just happens to be misguided is all."

Watching someone walk by, Lydia inquired, "What are you going to do when you catch the guy?"

"Don't know yet."

When sunset arrived, the group met back up at the castle. Lydia went with Hercules and Iolaus when they went to their bedroom.

Lydia gasped. "Oh my word! An actual bed!" She took a dive bomb onto the bed.

"Why isn't she staying with Xena and Gabrielle?" Iolaus asked.

Stretching out on the bed, Lydia asked, "What? Not happy you'll be sharing a bed with me?" Iolaus' head shot to her as Lydia laughed. "Don't worry, if you're uncomfortable, you can sleep on the floor." She went for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hercules asked.

Lydia pulled the door open. "Exploring. I'm in a castle; I want to take a look around."

"You can look around another time. Just stay here tonight. The King will be sending food soon." Hercules told her.

Lydia made a sad face. "Come on, I'm not going to start a fight."

"No, we're going to need you out of the way tomorrow. Well, actually out of everyone's way. The King will be even more stressed getting everything ready for the Queen's birthday tomorrow night. And all the guests are arriving throughout the day tomorrow too. So we need you to be invisible."

Lydia gasped. "Thanks for making a girl feel like a burden! Do I at least get to attend the party tomorrow night?"

"Maybe." He answered.

Lydia grunted as she plopped onto the window seat. She ignored them, even when Xena and Gabrielle swung by.

The next day, Lydia sat at the end of the bed. "Hey, has anyone told you, you're a kicker?" Hercules rubbed his hip as he stood in front of her.

"What did you suspect after me warning you? Besides you said yourself that they did not have any more available rooms for us to have our own room. And I did suggest sharing the bed with Iolaus. It would have been my pleasure to kick him."

Hercules rubbed his hip some more. "Just remember to stay out of the way today."

"Fine, whatever." Lydia fell back onto the bed.

Autolycus was roaming the halls of the castle, planning what he called the perfect heist. As he passed the gardens, he came to a stop. There, lying in the middle of the gardens, was Lydia and in her underwear too.

He approached. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Autolycus grinned.

"Hey, it's the worst thief ever. What are you doing here?"

Autolycus stared at her. "I take offense to that. But to answer your question, I am one of the guests to the Queen's birthday today."

"You're lying. You are aware that Hercules, Xena and their buddies are here searching for you, right?" She sat up.

Sitting on the bench by here, Autolycus nodded. "Yes I am aware of that."

"How about the fact that I've been traveling with Hercules and Iolaus the past few days? And that is why I am here." Lydia grinned at him.

"That I did not see coming."

Laying back down, Lydia said, "Now stop your goggling and continue with that extravaganza you are planning."

"You're not going to stop me?" Autolycus asked, confused and convinced that there had to be a catch.

Turning her head to him, Lydia explained, "I was specifically told to stay out of their way. And that is what I am doing. Staying out of their way."

"About that, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at her body.

Lydia looked straight up again. "Sun tanning."

"You look like you could use some company." Autolycus licked his lips.

Lydia giggled. "Of course you think that." She shielded her eyes to look at him. "You do seem to be the only person who wants to be around me so I won't object."

"Really?"

Shrugging, Lydia said, "If it won't interfere with your so-called hijacking job."

"I am ahead of schedule; I can take a break."

Iolaus and Hercules had been checking rooms all day. "Aren't things wonderful without Lydia around?" Iolaus smiled.

"If you do not shut up about her, I will tell her you like her." Hercules threatened.

"You wouldn't?!"

Seeing that the room they were checking was empty, Hercules nodded. "Yes I would. You're constantly talking about Lydia; it makes you seem like you're a love sick puppy."

"I don't have feelings for her." Iolaus declared, leaving the room.

"Yeah, right. What other reasons would someone give another a hard time like she does you? She listens to me, but not you. And you give it to her just as much as she gives it to you." Hercules said.

Iolaus grunted going into the next room, refusing to talk anymore on the subject.

The time finally arrived for the party.

"Lydia, are you ready?" Hercules called out.

"You're awfully worried about what I am doing when I am not even supposed to be in your guy's way." She said, coming out of the make shift bathroom they had in that time.

The two gaped at her in a deep purple dress with a gold chain around her waist, The straps that rested on her shoulders were beaded gold along the purple fabric. Her hair was wavy and was not pulled up into a ponytail.

Hercules was the first to find his words. "You…you look good."

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself not to mention the Queen has good taste." She looked down at her dress.

Heading for the door, Hercules said, "Let's go before were late."

"Awe, nothing to say?" Lydia giggled as she closed Iolaus' mouth by pushing up on his chin. "For someone as annoying as you are, you know how to clean up well." He went to speak and she covered his mouth. "Don't ruin it by speaking."

The two immediately lost Lydia in the crowd when they arrived at the party. She wasn't alone long before she was pulled aside by someone. Autolycus had her pinned against the wall.

Grinning, he asked, "Has anyone told you, you look ravishing?"

"Hercules did. Well he didn't say ravishing and Iolaus tried, but he couldn't speak. But what can I say? Iolaus is a dork and I'm hot." She bit at the inside of her bottom lip.

Autolycus played with her hair. "You don't like that runt of a man Iolaus, do you?"

"Dude, you're jealous! Of Iolaus, of all people." Lydia laughed.

Letting her hair go, Autolycus said, "No, I'm not."

"He's not bad looking for a mouthy short guy. Hey, aren't you supposed to be stealing the Kings staff?"

Wetting his lips, Autolycus replied, "All in due time."

"Good. Now continue telling me how pretty I am." She laughed.

Placing a hand on the wall next to her, he asked, "Are you always so demanding of your men?"

"Only the cute ones."

Autolycus arched an eyebrow. "I like the sounds of that."

Horns went off announcing the King and Queen. After seeing them enter, Lydia turned her attention back to Autolycus, but he was gone.

"Where did you go?" Hercules asked when she joined him and the other three.

"Staying out of your way like you told me to."

Iolaus turned to her. "Why is it you always listen to him?"

"Because he didn't want to ditch me in some town and let me fend for myself."

Xena looked over to Hercules. "Are they always like that?"

"Unfortunately yes. Stop you two."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at Iolaus. "I'm out." She stormed away from them.

Autolycus ran the plan through his head as he made his way to the prize. He had every confidence that he was going to get away with this while Hercules, Xena and the sidekicks were none the wiser. He knew the fake one was held in the chamber with the rest of the gold while the real one was at the end of the hall in another room.

With a few simple tricks he was in; he found Lydia all ready there and with the staff in hand.

"Lydia! What are you doing here?" He asked, making his way over to her.

Examining the staff, Lydia replied, "I couldn't help myself. Stealing is in my blood; I love the rush."

"Yeah, I get that. But you're cramping my style and ruining everything." He told her.

Biting her bottom lip, Lydia said, "Think of it Autolycus every King needs his Queen. I can be that. With everything you know and everything I know we can be the greatest thieves to ever live."

"As great as that sounds, I work best alone."

Lydia made a sad face. "Well, if you work best alone, you'll be missing this every night."

Lydia leaned up, kissing him; Autolycus' hands instinctively wrapped around her as he kissed back. He felt Lydia's hands wrap around his neck, still clutching the staff.

"Lydia!" Iolaus and Hercules gasped.

The two looked to the door. The King, Hercules, Xena, Iolaus and Gabrielle were staring back at them.

The couple separated. "Hey guys." She smiled like nothing had happened.

"You were right." The King said. "I am glad that I switched the staffs."

Lydia handed him the fake one. "Wait, she was right? About what?" Xena turned to him.

"Lydia came to me this morning. She said that the only way to get him was to move the real one and put two fake ones out. The real staff is guarded in my room."

Hercules moved forward. "I thought I told you stay out of this."

"No, you told me to stay out of your guy's way. Which I did."

Autolycus was feeling betrayed. "So everything was a lie?"

Turning to him, Lydia shook her head. "Not all of it. I was a thief before I became a cop. A really, really good one too. And I really, really like you. I think you are funny, sweet, handsome and kind of a smartass. I adore that. But I can't let you just steal this man's staff. No matter how cute I think you are. It isn't right."

"You really think I am handsome?" Autolycus stood up straight, smoothing out his shirt.

"Wouldn't have kissed you if I thought otherwise."

The King stepped forward. "The others have told me that locks will not be able to keep you; so locking you up in my dungeon for attempting to steal from me is out of the question. I thought long and hard on a way to punish you. But then my wife made a good point. To foil a thief's plan and take away his prize is punishment enough."

"She does speak the truth." Autolycus agreed.

The King placed his hands behind his back. "Just remember, if I see you in my kingdom again you will be punished."

"Come on." Xena moved to escort Autolycus out.

Lydia held up a hand. "Give us five minutes please." She took Autolycus by the arm and took a few steps away from the group.

"I guess this is good-bye" He said.

Shrugging, Lydia said, "For now. Hercules and Iolaus travel a lot and I'm the tag-a-long till Zeus returns. Maybe we'll see each other again.

"Before I go, I just have to ask: why would you rat out a fellow thief?"

"I'm on the good side now. I couldn't have it on my conscious knowing you were stealing something. Plus I had my own code I lived by. Even as I thief I would of ratted you out and while they were paying attention to you, I would have stolen the staff for myself."

Autolycus was stunned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I was a mooch thief. Find someone who is about to steal something; let them do all the work and I'd take their glory. I was a bitch like that."

Autolycus wrapped an arm around her waist. "My kind of women." He told her before laying a kiss on her.

Lydia watched Xena and Gabrielle take Autolycus away with the King close behind before joining up with Hercules and Iolaus.

"How do you know Autolycus?" Hercules asked.

"And why didn't you tell us that you knew him?" Irritation filled Iolaus' voice.

Leaving the room, Lydia replied, "I met him while I ditched Iolaus and Gabrielle yesterday. Sorry I lied to you about going to the loo. He tried to steal my gun and I caught him in the act. I didn't tell you because you told me to stay out of your guy's way and that is exactly what I did."

"Was it absolutely necessary to kiss him?" Iolaus asked.

Lydia laughed. "What can I say? He is cute and not a bad kisser. If you want to know anything, Iolaus, learn to be a great kisser."

"Can I push her off a cliff?" Iolaus whispered to Hercules.

Hercules whispered back, "She will be going home soon."

"Not soon enough. Not soon enough."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment at what you think, would love to hear from you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do now own anything but my character. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Oh my gosh Iolaus get over it! Autolycus and I kissed."

Iolaus was pacing in front of her. "But this is Autolycus the king of thieves we're talking about."

"Then you should hate me as well. I'm an ex-thief myself."

Waving her off, Iolaus muttered, "You're just saying that because you like him."

"Why do you care anyways? You sound like we're together and I cheated on you or something." Lydia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Iolaus came to a screeching halt. "I don't care!"

Lydia gave a little huff. "You are so annoying." Heading for the door, she paused and turned back to Iolaus. "And if I was just saying I was a thief because of Autolycus then how is it possible I managed to take this without your knowledge?" She tossed him the necklace that he wore around his neck all the time.

Flinging the door open, Lydia found Hercules on the other side of it. He was coming back from getting some food when Lydia pushed past him.

"What happened?" Hercules asked, turning to Iolaus.

"Nothing." He pushed past Hercules.

They used the money that Lydia had gotten off Autolycus to get some previsions before they left Cartha.

Iolaus hadn't spoken a word to them since they had left the castle that morning.

"So you're a thief." Hercules brought up.

"Was. Then I got tired of running from the law and lying all the time; the never getting to be me but always someone else."

Checking behind him to make sure that Iolaus was still with them, Hercules asked, "What were you and Iolaus fighting about this morning?"

"He was giving me shit for Autolycus and me kissing. He acts like a jealous boyfriend. If I didn't know any better, I would think he liked me or something by the way he is acting."

Hercules sighed. "I think he does."

"Don't get me wrong, Iolaus isn't bad looking and he is great to argue with. But he is a little too hot headed for my taste."

The corner of his mouth went up. "So you like him?"

"Like I like you. You two are fun to look at. You both go around kicking butt with next to nothing for shirts. And you get all sweaty, what's not to like?"

Hercules shook his head. "You're horrible."

"No, I'm a girl who knows what she likes and is not afraid to say it."

Chuckling, Hercules asked, "Well can you turn it off or something, because you are driving him crazy?"

"I can't turn off me."

"Then be nicer to him." Hercules said.

Lydia grunted. "Fine. Your friend needs to stop being so sensitive though."

Dusk was arriving when they reached a house. As they approached, a woman with a thick head of gray hair rushed out.

"Hercules!" She swung her arms around him.

Hercules hugged her. "Mother."

She gave Iolaus a hug. "Who is your friend?"

"Mother, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is my mother, Alcmene." Hercules introduced.

Shaking her hand, Lydia smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. You three must be starving. Come in, come in."

Lydia ended up falling asleep on the bench by the window. Hercules had just finished explaining her situation.

"That poor child." Alcmene placed a hand over her heart.

Iolaus stood. "You wouldn't be saying that if you spend a few days with her. I'm going to bed, night."

"He's just mad because he likes her, but she was seen kissing Autolycus and she doesn't like him like he likes her."

Tilting her head at her son, Alcmene asked, "How long as she been here?"

"About a week."

Watching Lydia sleep, Alcmene sighed. "She is probably so scared. You are making sure she is ok?"

"Yes, I figured if we came here she would be able to relax some; get a home feeling."

Alcmene gave her son a kiss on the head. "Good idea. Well, it's late. Make sure she is put to bed."

"Night, mother." Hercules retrieved Lydia and placed her in one of the spare rooms before going to bed himself.

When morning arrived, Lydia stretched and yawned as she got up. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Rubbing her face, Lydia dressed and went out. The aroma of breakfast filled her nostrils.

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Alcmene sing-songed when she saw Lydia approach.

Lydia sat at the table where they had eaten dinner the night before. "Morning. I slept well actually; thanks for asking. Where are the others?" She asked, looking around the place.

"Out doing some chores." Alcmene set a plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do to be of use while I'm here?" She stuffed some food in her mouth.

Getting something for her to drink, Alcmene replied, "As of now nothing. I have the boys doing the heavy manual labor."

"Well if there is anything let me know. I like to be useful."

Alcmene smiled. "Aren't you sweet."

After cleaning her plate, Lydia went to see how Hercules and Iolaus were getting along. They had a stump to pull out and a part of the wall to fix. They were working on the stump when Lydia came out.

"Hey boys. How's it going?" She asked, leaning where the wall was good.

"See you finally decided to wake." Grumbled Iolaus.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Someone is crabby today. You wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Everything was just fine until you showed up."

Lydia took a deep breath. "Forget it. If you're going to be a sour puss, I'll just not talk with you at all. You're probably not even a nice person." Lydia pushed off the wall leaving them.

"She was being nice." Hercules said.

Iolaus stopped shoveling. "She was not."

"All Lydia did was ask how we were doing. You were the one who started it by being mean."

Iolaus was about to say something when he realized Hercules was right.

He dropped the shovel. "I'll be right back." Iolaus went in the direction which Lydia had gone.

He found her hiding out behind the house. "Come to give me more crap?"

"No, to apologize."

Lydia gave him a skeptical look. "Really? Didn't know you were capable of such things."

"See that is why I don't get along with you. You have to go and say things like that."

Lydia threw the stick that she had in her hand. "Ok I'm sorry."

"Why are you like this?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I forget sometimes that as sarcastic as I am, it can be hurtful to those who don't know me."

Holding out a hand, Iolaus offered, "Friends."

"You're going to have to try harder than an apology to be my friend." Lydia left Iolaus where he sat.

Hercules saw Iolaus storming back his way. "She is impossible."

"At least you tried." Hercules handed him his shovel back.

Dinner was ready when the two finished their chores.

"Mother these mashed potatoes are amazing." Hercules declared, pointing to his plate.

Iolaus' nodded. "Yes, Alcmene, fantastic." Iolaus' mouth was full as he spoke.

"Thanks you two, but I didn't make them; Lydia did."

Lydia gave a proud smile. "It's a family recipe that I am a master at. One of my many cooking abilities."

"That is great." Hercules said.

Iolaus shrugged. "They're alright."

"Now, now Iolaus tell the truth and don't be mean." Alcmene scolded.

Lydia tried not to laugh. "Yeah Iolaus, don't be mean."

"I'm sorry. The potatoes are good."

Lydia gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

Iolaus and Hercules went to wash off after dinner. Iolaus was still washing off when Hercules finished. Iolaus had come up for air to find Lydia standing at the edge of the bank.

"Anyone tell you, you're not bad looking when you're naked and wet?"

Staying where he was, Iolaus asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, though you are such a girl. Acting like you have something I've never seen before." Lydia turned around.

Iolaus climbed out; quickly getting dressed. "What do you want?"

"To see you naked." She replied, her back still facing him.

Iolaus tried to keep his cool. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"The bubble really isn't popped." Turning back to him, Lydia said, "We seriously need to find a common ground between us. Don't get me wrong I totally love arguing with you, but breaks are always nice."

Keeping quiet for a few minutes, Iolaus asked, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"For starters, tell me why it bugged you so much that Autolycus and I kissed." Lydia placed her hands on her hips.

Heading for the house, Iolaus muttered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Lydia grabbed his arm to stop him. "So it is because you like me. Geez man, this entire time I thought it was because you hated me. Figured it was something like me cramping your guys style and all."

"You're delusional. How can I like someone as annoying as you?"

Lydia bit her bottom lip she got close to Iolaus. Tracing her finger down his chest, she asked, "Are you sure I'm delusional?"

"Well maybe." Iolaus wetted his lips. "Maybe delusional wasn't the right word."

Lydia leaned up like she was going to kiss him. "Thought so." Lydia left him standing in the dark all alone.

"Wait!" Iolaus called, catching up with her.

Lydia turned back to him. "Yes?"

"After all that, you're just going to walk away?" He asked.

Lydia nodded. "Yup. After all, you don't like me. Remember?"

"You don't like me either."

Holding up a finger, Lydia reminded him, "I like everybody. Except Hitler and rapists; they are inexcusable. You, on the other hand, didn't give me a chance from the get go. So I gave it right back."

"Why can't you be normal?"

Tilting her head to the side, Lydia asked, "Where is the fun in that?"

"You make it hard to like you, you know that?"

She pushed his shoulder. "Right back at you."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Lydia turned to go inside, but Iolaus grabbed Lydia by the wrist. Pulling her to him, he kissed her; it didn't take long for Lydia to start to kissing him back.

"Ok, I was wrong; you're a lot better kisser than I made you out to be." Lydia said when they came up for air.

The corner of his mouth went up. "That is not all I'm good at."

"Now you're pushing it. Night." Lydia went back inside, leaving Iolaus outside alone.

When Lydia woke the next day, she found some flowers sitting on her night stand next to her bed. Alcmene had Iolaus and Hercules doing some more chores that day.

"Lydia, sweetie I'm going to town would you like to come along?" Alcmene asked her.

Lydia looked up from cleaning her dishes. "Heck yes I'd like to come."

"And if you like, we can get you some clothes other then what you have on right now."

Looking down at herself, Lydia said, "A change of clothes would be nice. But I don't have any money to get new clothes."

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"I can't let you pay for it."

Alcmene linked arms with Lydia. "Let's put it this way. I always wanted a daughter that I could spoil."

"Oh, ok." Lydia smiled.

Iolaus and Hercules looked up from chopping wood when the two exited the house.

Leaning on the axe, Hercules asked, "Where are you two going?"

"To town." Alcmene answered.

Lydia went over to Iolaus. "Kissing you was fun last night, but I don't like people sneaking into my room and if you do it again while I am sleeping, I will beat you with my police baton." She waved to the two as her and Alcmene left.

"What she say to you?" Hercules asked.

Shaking it off, Iolaus replied, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You've been in a weird mood all day."

Iolaus threw up his hands. "If you must know, we kissed last night."

"Finally." Hercules continued cutting wood.

His eyes scrunched, Iolaus said, "What do you mean finally?"

"You two bicker like two people who like each other and won't admit it." Hercules explained, splitting a log of wood in two.

"We do not." Iolaus grunted.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hercules said, splitting another piece of wood.

It didn't take Alcmene and Lydia long to reach town. "So why did you need to come to town?" Lydia inquired.

"To pick up a few things and thought you might like to get out of the house."

A friend of Alcmene's walked up to them. "Hi Alcmene. Are you busy? Because I've been needing to talk with you."

"What about, Mendala?"

Mendala noticed Lydia. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Lydia. She is traveling with my son Hercules and his friend Iolaus. Lydia, this is my friend Mendala."

Mendala shook hands with Lydia. "Is it ok I talk with you for a minute?" Mendala looked back to Alcmene.

"Sure."

Lydia was looking around as the two were chatting away. She was amazed at everything that went on. She never could have grasped how much things have changed from this time to hers if she hadn't ever come to this time. It was amazing to her.

He was completely in his own little world as his hands slipped in and out of people's pockets, taking what used to belong to them. When he had his fill, he slipped into the alleyway.

"Time to see my new things." Checking his pockets, he was surprised to find them empty. "What the…?!"

Hearing someone laughing behind him, he quickly turned around. "You seriously are the worst thief ever, Luigi."

"Lydia! What did you do to my things?" Autolycus removed his hood.

Grinning broadly, Lydia replied, "I was trailing behind you stealing from you and giving the things back to those who you took them from. You know, stealing being wrong and all. Should of learned that back at King Theon's castle."

"If stealing is so wrong then why did you take my picks to unlock locks?" He asked, walking towards her.

Giving him an innocent look, she replied, "I wanted to make sure I saw you again. I don't see the crime in that."

"Oh, but I do and you deserve a good punishment for doing such a thing."

Lydia giggled. "You are such a dork. I better go."

Autolycus grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Go?! You just got here!"

"But I came to town with Hercules' mom Alcmene; as much as I don't mind ditching Hercules and Iolaus, I'm not ditching her. She is really nice."

Autolycus pulled her back to him. "Even if it's me?"

"Especially if it is you."

Keeping her close to him, Autolycus pointed out, "Without you there is no one to keep me from stealing."

"It looks like we will be here for a few days. Stay here as well and I'll definitely have to punish you myself, if you keep stealing." She leaned forward like she was going to kiss him, but walked away.

Lydia found Alcmene easily after leaving the company of Autolycus. "There you are. Where did you get off to?"

"I thought I'd take a look around while you were talking with your friend. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Placing a hand on her arm, Alcmene smiled. "It's ok. Let's go get you some new clothing."

When the two got back from town, Lydia was happy to have a change of clothes so she could wash her cop uniform.

Iolaus joined her while she was in the middle of washing her uniform. "We need to talk." He informed her.

"About what?" She asked as she rinsed her pants off.

Iolaus watched her. "You know what about. We kissed last night."

"Ok so talk." Lydia reached for her navy blue top to wash.

Taking up a pace, Iolaus asked, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"What do you want from me Iolaus? Have you even thought about if something comes of this and then Zeus shows up, what then? I'm not staying here to be with you. And you're not going to leave everything you know and your friends and family like Hercules to be with me. It's not right to ask such a thing of someone."

Iolaus kicked at the ground. "We kissed; that had to mean something."

"Yeah, that I like you, but again I'm not going to stay here forever. I don't want to get involved just to be hurt when I have to leave."

Mad at her, Iolaus spun around to face her. "So it's ok for you to kiss Autolycus?"

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me."

Hanging her shirt next to her pants, Lydia said, "Listen, you already hate the fact that him and I have kissed so no matter what I'm going to say you will not see it. But with you, I don't like the fact that I could hurt the people who have been so nice to help me in a major time of need."

"I don't care. I would rather have these moments now with you than none at all." Iolaus moved closer to her.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You don't get it." She left.

Lydia had gotten up when she heard Alcmene bustling about that morning. "You're up early."

"I had trouble sleeping. Too much on my mind. Figured I could get a run in this morning. Help clear my head." Lydia leaned up against the table.

Alcmene handed her a plate of fruit. "Eat something first."

Lydia ate before heading out. The run felt so great. She missed doing this every morning.

Autolycus groaned when he heard someone knocking. "Go away! I'm sleeping." He yelled.

Knocking some more, the voice said, "Housekeeping!"

"I said I'm still sleeping."

A third set of knocking came. "Housekeeping! You want me to fluff your pillow?"

"NO, now just go away!" Autolycus heard his door open then close. "I said go away." He yelled sitting up, exposing the fact that he was shirtless.

Looking at the pick locking tool in her hand, Lydia nodded in approval. "Not bad for an ancient piece of work."

"What…what are you doing here?" Autolycus searched for his shirt.

Lydia smirked. "Punishment. But since you're still sleeping, I'll come back later."

"For you, I'm not."

Heading for the door, Lydia said, "It's all good I can wait. I was running this morning which lead me here. So now that I'm all sweaty and gross; I need to bathe. So why you're sleeping I'll go do that." She exited the room.

Autolycus caught up with her. "Maybe I can be of use to you while you bathe."

"Did I suddenly become unable to bathe myself? I don't recall that happening and needing your help."

Moving in front of her so she would stop walking, Autolycus rushed to say, "I didn't mean it like that."

"If someone happened to show up at the lake with some food and something to drink while I bathed, I wouldn't turn them away." Lydia moved past him.

Watching her walk away, Autolycus grinned, "That is my kind of women."

Autolycus couldn't find Lydia when he arrived at the lake. He made a second round to make sure he didn't miss her.

"You afraid I ditched you?" Lydia asked from behind him.

Autolycus spun around. "No, just wondering where you had gotten off to."

"So you going to come swimming with me?" Lydia removed her clothes while entering the lake.

Hercules and Iolaus emerged from their rooms soon after Lydia left.

"Lydia still sleeping? I thought I heard her up." Hercules asked as he sat at the table.

His mom brought breakfast to the table for them. "She left not too long ago. Said she needed to take a run."

"What do you have for us today mother?" Her son asked.

Joining them at the table, Alcmene replied, "I just need you to clean out the stable where the cows are and that's it."

When Iolaus and Hercules finished breakfast they started their work.

"What did you and Lydia talk about yesterday?" Hercules tossed the scoop of hay and dung in the pile.

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Iolaus replied, "Nothing of importance."

"Maybe the two of you really aren't meant to be together." Hercules threw out.

Iolaus sighed. "Maybe. But when we kissed, it was like nothing that I have ever experienced. I now get why Lydia told me that all I really needed to do was learn how to kiss. I was irritated when she said that to me because I thought to myself I know how to kiss. But after her and I, it blew me away."

"Sounds like she made a bigger impact on you than I thought."

Iolaus looked to Hercules. "Do you think she will ever think of staying here?"

"I believe that if she hasn't warmed up to you or here by now then no, she probably won't."

The stable was done and clean a little after noon. They washed before going inside to get some food.

"What's for lunch? I'm starving." Iolaus asked the moment they were inside.

Alcmene came out of the kitchen. "Is Lydia with you?"

"No, she's not with you?" Hercules asked.

Alcmene shook her head. "She hasn't returned from her run. Should I be worried?"

"She probably got side tracked. We'll get something to eat before we go looking for her." Hercules answered.

Lydia wrung out her hair when she climbed out of the lake. She made her way over to the food as Autolycus followed after her.

"You should wear what you have on all the time" Autolycus sat next to her.

Giggling at him, Lydia said, "I am not wearing my underwear as my only clothing."

"But you look so good." He played with her strap.

Lydia slapped his hand away. "Thanks."

"Come on Lydia. I like you; you like me. We've kissed and flirt a lot. What is stopping us?"

Reaching for some food, Lydia answered, "It's not because I don't want to. I'm hungry. So before anything else is done I want some food."

Hercules and Iolaus had walked all the way to town and still saw no sign of Lydia.

"I wonder where she is." Hercules murmured as he searched the crowd.

Searching the crowd as well, Iolaus added, "She does know how to wonder."

"We're better off splitting up. It will be easier to cover more ground." Hercules suggested.

The two split only to join an hour later empty handed.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Iolaus asked.

Taking a second look around, Hercules replied, "If so, she would have come back to the house to tell us. After all, she – like you said – can take of herself."

"Maybe she got lost heading back to Alcmene's." Iolaus suggested.

Heading back to his mom's house, Hercules stated, "Lydia strikes me as someone who has a good sense of direction."

They returned to the house just as night came upon them. Walking through the front door, they found Lydia sitting at the table chatting with Alcmene.

"Where have you been?" Iolaus questioned.

Lydia gave him a quizzical look. "What a girl can't take a look around? It's not exactly cheap to travel where I come from. So, on a free trip to Greece I'd like to take a look around on my own."

Hercules sat across from her. "We went searching for you."

"I'm sorry. But I went running this morning and I saw the most beautiful scenery ever in my life. I couldn't help but take a look. And before I knew it, the time got away from me."

Looking to his mom then back to Lydia, Hercules shook his head. "Just don't do it again. It isn't exactly safe for you."

"My job isn't safe for me, but I'll try."

Iolaus pointed at her. "You better try."

"I said I would. You wonder why I don't like listening to you." Lydia snapped before going to her room.

Alcmene stood. "You need to lighten up some. She is trying to adjust to all this." She gave Iolaus a look that warned him to be nicer or else.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter please leave a comment to what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own anything but my my character Lydia.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Since Lydia wasn't allowed to run alone in the mornings either Hercules or Iolaus had to go with her. It was Iolaus' turn to run with her that morning. Returning to the house after the run, Iolaus was panting extremely hard.

"For someone who travels by foot and fights all the time, you are considerably out of shape." Lydia stretched out her legs and arms.

Lying on the floor, Iolaus panted, "We don't do a lot of running."

"I can see that." Lydia bent forward to touch her feet.

Alcmene came out with some water for the two of them. "Oh thanks so much Alcmene." Iolaus snagged the water, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks. Where is Hercules?" Lydia asked.

Alcmene nodded towards the house. "Out back."

"Thanks again for the water." Lydia jogged towards the back. Finding Hercules in the back, Lydia asked, "Hey has there been any news about Zeus yet?"

Shaking his head, Hercules replied, "Sorry Lydia no. Aphrodite says he has still yet to show up."

"Fantastic! I'm stuck here because your father won't grow a pair." Lydia stormed from his company.

The three stared at the bedroom door to the room which Lydia was staying in. "I can't believe she has been in there all day." Hercules said.

"I can't believe she is pissed and it wasn't me who made her like that." Iolaus said.

Hercules gave his best friend a death glare as Alcmene spoke, "Maybe the towns festival tomorrow will help."

"That's if she comes out of that room." Iolaus left them standing in front of the doorway.

After some convincing by Alcmene, she got Lydia to agree to go to the festival. Wearing the dress she and Alcmene had found when they first went to town, Lydia reluctantly joined them.

Iolaus had found some girl to chat with and was off doing that; Hercules was having a dance with Alcmene while Lydia sulked at a table alone. She wanted to go home.

"I have taken three peoples belongings in front of you; all without being seen by Hercules or Iolaus. And you haven't done a thing about it." Autolycus sat across from her in some funky disguise.

Lydia sighed. "Sorry Luigi, I'm just not in the mood to stop you today."

"Iolaus do something?" He asked, moving next to her.

Shaking her head, Lydia replied, "No. I'm homesick and mad because Zeus hasn't returned to send me home."

"I hope he never returns." Autolycus declared, playing with some of her hair.

Lydia slapping Autolycus' hand away. "Ugh I hate you." She got up from the table.

Autolycus chased after her. "What did I say?" He asked as soon as he caught up with her.

"I don't belong here. And the one person who can possibly send me home can't be found."

Twisting a strand of hair around his finger, Autolycus flashed her a goofy grin. "Maybe I can fix that."

Seeing the smile, she started to laugh. "I swear Luigi. you are such a perv. But if you want to fix it, give the stuff you took back to those people."

"Who is this Luigi you speak of and why do you keep calling me this?"

Rocking back and forth on her feet some, Lydia answered, "When you return the stuff I'll tell you."

"That is mean." Autolycus crossed his arms.

Lydia poked him lightly in the chest. "If you want to make me happy then return the stuff you took."

"You are so evil." He rubbed where she had poked him.

Holding her head up, she laughed, "I know. Come find me when you are done." When Lydia turned to walk away, Alcmene was standing there. "Alcmene!"

"Lydia, who is your friend?" She asked with a smile.

Lydia looked back at Autolycus and then back to Alcmene. "This is Luigi; he was just leaving."

"Why don't you bring him with you? We're about to eat…well, once Hercules finds Iolaus."

Autolycus took a deep breath. "As nice as the offer is, I must go."

"He was kind of cute." Alcmene smiled, watching him leave.

Lydia shook her head as she laughed. "That is the last thing he needs to hear. He is a little cocky."

"The best ones always are."

Lydia's jaw dropped. "I don't want to hear that from you ever again." She laughed.

"Listen, whatever it is that that boy has, it sure brought a smile back to your face." They heading back to the table they were sitting at.

The girl that Iolaus had been talking with all morning had joined them for lunch. Lydia was disgusted over how the two fawned over each other.

Lydia leaned over to Hercules and whispered, "Does everyone here jump into leap drive when they just meet someone they are attracted to?"

"Iolaus was never one to go slow with someone." He whispered back.

Lydia covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. "What is so funny?" Iolaus and the girl turned their attention to her.

"Nothing." She laughed some more.

Leaning forward, Iolaus persisted, "No, tell me."

"This will upset you and your new toy." Lydia said, nodding to the girl.

"I'm not a toy; I'm a person" Her voice was high like she had just sucked in some helium from a balloon.

Lydia stood. "I can't, that voice alone is leverage enough."

"What is wrong with my voice?" The girl looked at Iolaus.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with your voice." He assured her before going to get Lydia. "What was that back there?" He asked as soon as he located her.

"You're a man whore."

"A what?"

Lydia groaned. "You find some high pitched bimbo all because I won't have anything to do with you."

"My how the mighty have fallen. How does it feel to be in my place?" Iolaus asked with a gleeful smirk.

Moving to where she was inches from him, Lydia said, "I just think you can do so much better than some Barbie."

"What is a Barbie?"

Pointing past him to where they had just come from. "That girl you picked up. You can find someone that isn't some bimbo who will give it up to just anyone."

"I did and I got nowhere with you." Iolaus threw at her.

Glaring at him, Lydia snapped, "That's because you wanted to leave me the first day we met. If you liked me even in the littlest way, you wouldn't have wanted to leave me."

"I'm never going to win because no matter what, you're going to leave."

Lydia smiled. "That day couldn't come sooner."

Iolaus grunted, walking away from her. "He is an idiot." Autolycus said as he walked up next to her.

Lydia kept her gaze straight. "Guess you heard."

"Just the end of it where he wanted to leave you. Why is beyond me."

Facing him, Lydia said, "I hate him."

"Well, he is not here." As Autolycus took a step towards her, Lydia took a step back.

He kept doing that until Lydia's back was to the wall. "I should get back to the others."

"You told me if I returned the stuff, you'd tell me who this Luigi person is."

Smirking, Lydia explained, "He's a character from a video game." She held her hand up as he opened his mouth. "And no, I am not explaining video games to you. But he was always my favorite." Holding up the bag that she had just taken off of him, Lydia asked, "So whose are these?"

"You told me that all I had to do was return the stuff I took from the other people, but not that I couldn't take someone else's things."

Shaking the bag in his face, Lydia smirked. "Then the bag belongs to me."

"Hey! You're supposed to be the good guy." Autolycus reached for the bag.

Placing the bag behind her, Lydia placed her free hand on his chest. "I'm tired of always being good; I want for just a little while be bad again." She traced a finger down his chest.

For a second, Autolycus thought he was hearing things, but all signs of doubt washed away when Lydia kissed him.

Autolycus was staying in one of the rooms the local tavern was offering. They had gone to his room there since it was the closest. From the bedroom door to the bed, both of them stripped off most of their clothes. They were down to their underwear as they fell onto the bed with Lydia on top.

Iolaus blew off some stream before returning to the others. "Where is Lydia?" Alcmene asked.

"Don't know. We parted a little while ago." Iolaus shrugged.

Alcmene stood. "I'm going to go find her."

"Give her some time to cool off first." Hercules placed a hand on his mother's arm.

Sitting back down, Alcmene nodded. "You're right."

Iolaus soon took off with the girl he brought to lunch. Alcmene and Hercules gave Lydia some time to be alone.

"What are you going to do if Zeus can't send her home?" Alcmene asked Hercules.

Picking at the table, Hercules replied, "I have no clue. She wants to go home so bad though."

"Well, if something happens she is more than welcome to stay here." Alcmene offered.

"Thanks mother. Do you mind if we stay a little longer? At least until we figure out what to do."

Taking her sons hand, Alcmene smiled. "Stay as long as you need."

"Now if only her and Iolaus could get along things might be a little easier." Hercules said.

Alcmene laughed. "Looks like that is easier said than done." She said.

"Every time they try to be nice to each other something is said and it just ends up exploding in their faces. And that thing with Autolycus didn't help." Confessed Hercules.

Tilting her head, Alcmene asked, "Who's Autolycus? And what really happen with the two of them?"

"He is Autolycus King of Thieves, but not very good sometimes. What really happened between them is a mystery. All she told us was that the two met in town at Cartha. She actually caught him since she was an ex-thief herself."

Alcmene leaned on the table. "Didn't you say that you saw them kissing?"

"When we went to the chamber where Autolycus was supposed to be stealing the king's staff we found him and Lydia kissing. Then before Xena and Gabrielle took him away, she kissed him good-bye."

Alcmene waved at a passing couple. "Maybe she likes this Autolycus character."

"How can she? Lydia is a cop; she arrests guys like Autolycus."

Pointing at him, Alcmene pointed out, "But you said yourself she was a ex-thief. Kind of hard to forget your past."

"If you're right, it's a good thing that Xena and Gabrielle took him away and we left the castle."

Eyebrow arching, Alcmene repeated, "If I'm right?"

"You're probably right mother. But this is Autolycus were talking about." Hercules rested his head in his hands.

Alcmene rubbed his arm. "Well, like you said, he's gone."

"We should find her; make sure she isn't causing any trouble." Hercules stood.

Alcmene looked at her son. "Let her be. It might do her some good to have some fun while not being watched. And maybe do you some good to have a chance to relax as well."

"And mother always knows best." Smiled Hercules.

"You do bad so well." Autolycus panted.

"Told you I was good" She smirked, laying her head on his chest.

Placing a hand under his head, Autolycus asked, "Am I going to get my lock picks back from you?"

"Well, they're back at Alcmene's place. Why don't you come steal them back? You being the King of thieves and all." Lydia looked up at him.

Sitting up, Autolycus shook his head. "I'm not falling for that. You're going to get me captured like you did in Cartha."

"Yeah, by me" Lydia straddled him.

His eyes narrowed into slits. "It's a trick contemplated by that crazy little mind of yours."

"I'm hurt that you'd think such a thing about me."

Autolycus was not buying her pity party. "Lydia, this is Hercules' mom's house with Hercules in the house we're talking about."

"Come on! Tell me it wouldn't be amazing to sneak into the house and have a little fun with me, while they're all asleep?"

Pointing at her, Autolycus said, "Hercules would kill me."

"Guess I'll just think of something different for you to get your stuff back. But right now I don't want to think about it." She leaned in for a kiss.

Hercules and Iolaus stood in the middle of town. "I wonder where she has gotten off to. She's been gone for a few hours now and the festival is almost over." Alcmene wondered out loud.

"We know that she can take care of herself, but the whole disappearing act she has going on is annoying. You think for someone who wants to go home she'd let us know where she is going."

Iolaus approached. "What are you doing, Herc?"

"Looking for Lydia. She never returned after your fight. I told you to be nicer to her."

Looking around, Iolaus muttered, "She is so sensitive."

"Funny, Lydia says that about you." Hercules told him.

Iolaus' jaw dropped. "She said that?" Hercules looked to him and nodded a yes.

"Maybe she is with that lovely man from earlier." Alcmene said.

Both Hercules and Iolaus slowly turned to her. "What man?" Hercules asked.

"What was his name?" She said out loud as she thought. She snapped her fingers when it came to her. "Lydia said his name was Luigi."

Neither of them recognized the name. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Iolaus asked her.

Biting her bottom lip as she thought, Alcmene replied, "He was tall and handsome. And he had dark hair."

"Was there anything else you remember?" Hercules asked.

"He did know how to make her smile. She seemed to cheer up real fast after talking with him. I was just sad he didn't join us for lunch when I asked him. He seemed really sweet."

Hercules gave Iolaus a nudge. "Come on, let's go ask around and see if anyone has seen either of them." He suggested.

Autolycus watched Lydia climb out of bed. "I better go. My patrol officers are probably looking for me right now."

"They keep a tight watch on you." Autolycus commented as he placed his hands under his head.

Searching for her dress after putting her underwear on, Lydia said, "All because I got in a fight with an entire tavern at the second town we stayed at."

"An entire tavern?!"

Looking under some of Autolycus' clothes, Lydia nodded. "This guy apparently couldn't take no as an answer and one thing led to another. And before I knew it I was taking on an entire tavern." She found her dress.

"How about returning my tools?"

Lydia slipped her dress on. "I should return them so you can take off to stealing and what not?"

"Who said I was going anywhere once I got my belongings? It's fun hiding under Hercules' nose." He grinned.

Lydia went over to him. "Yeah and if they find out, I'd get crap from Iolaus the entire time. That loser still gives me shit over the fact you and I kissed in Cartha."

"I believe he likes you." Autolycus traced a finger up and down her arm.

Giving him a kiss, Lydia asked, "What's not to like? Later." As Lydia left the tavern, she bumped into Iolaus and Hercules as they were coming in. "What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"We're looking for you." Hercules answered.

She looked at them both. "Well you found me."

"What were you doing in there?" Hercules asked.

Iolaus looked past her. "And who were you with?"

"Geez can't a girl have anything to herself? You're nosy newts" She pushed past the two.

Watching her, Hercules frowned. "What is with her?" They followed after her. "Lydia! Lydia, who is this Luigi guy you were talking to earlier today?" Hercules caught up with her with Iolaus close behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hercules moved to stop her. "My mother said that you were talking with some guy named Luigi earlier today."

"So it's a crime to talk with people now?"

"Were you at the tavern with him just now?" Iolaus asked.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia answered, "No, I went in there to get a few drinks."

"With what money?" Hercules pointed out.

Pointing to herself, Lydia said, "Ex-thief remember? I just jacked some money off the drunks and got some drinks." Seeing their faces when she told them that she had stolen, she asked, "What? It wasn't like the guys need more money. They were already drunk; they don't need more alcohol."

"First you fight and now you're stealing. We can't take you anywhere" Iolaus shook his head.

Lydia growled as she stomped away. "I hate you both!" She yelled.

"Where have you been?" Questioned Alcmene when she saw Lydia.

Walking past her, Lydia replied, "Around but apparently I'm not to do that either. I'm not allowed to have any fun at all, but they can. Now drinking is a crime with them."

"You yelled at her for having some drinks?!" Alcmene turned to Iolaus and Hercules.

"We didn't yell at her." Hercules said.

Lydia fumed. "I'm being chastised for having fun like you told me to."

"We're sorry. Just next time will you make an appearance occasionally so we know you're alive." Hercules told her.

"I accept your apology." Lydia turned to Iolaus and waited.

Seeing her staring at him, Iolaus asked, "What?"

"Hercules said he was sorry; now it's your turn." She answered.

Iolaus groaned. "He said were sorry meaning both of us."

"I want to hear you say it." Lydia pressed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

Smiling, Lydia nodded, "See that wasn't so hard."

"We should push her off a cliff." Iolaus whispered to Hercules.

Hercules placed a hand on his shoulder. "Saying you're sorry gets easier with time."

"With others maybe, but she makes it a job." Iolaus followed after Alcmene and Lydia.

Alcmene had Lydia help her weed her garden as the boys went fishing the next day.

Lydia wiped her brow. "Gardening is more work than I figured it would be."

"But in the end, it's worth it." Alcmene smiled at her.

Looking at all they did, Lydia nodded. "I bet."

"Lydia, I have to share something with you."

Lydia faced Alcmene warily. "I hope it's nothing bad."

"Oh no. I wanted to thank you. No matter how many times my son has come home, he always was called off to help others soon after returning. But this time he was able to come home and be home; relax a little. That boy works to hard."

Wiping more sweat from her face, Lydia smiled. "I'm happy then. As crazy as this has been, I'm having fun."

"Do you think you'll stay?"

Shaking her head no, Lydia replied, "I like you guys, but I have a home and a job I love."

"Then you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Alcmene gave Lydia a hug.

Hugging back, Lydia whispered, "Thanks for everything."

"Everything ok?" They heard Hercules call behind them.

Laughing, Alcmene said, "Of course everything is ok."

"It's about time you guys returned. I'm starving." Lydia said.

"Not even five minutes!" Iolaus brought the fish inside.

Lydia followed him in. "Did Hercules have to teach you how to fish?"

"I know how to fish."

Lydia snorted. "Then what took you so long to come back with food? I mean come on, fishing doesn't take that long nor is it that hard."

Alcmene stopped Hercules from going inside. "Let them be, they'll work it out."

Eventually after some time the two irritated themselves so bad they called a truce for the time being. The truce lasted through dinner before Lydia said something Iolaus didn't like.

Lydia laid in bed awake hearing someone outside her window. When the person came through her window, she was ready for the stranger. Lydia swung her police baton the second his feet hit the floor. She got him in the back of the leg causing him to fall on the floor. Once down, Lydia moved above him with her gun pointed at his face.

The moonlight beamed through the window, revealing Autolycus. "Oh my gosh! Dude I am so freaking sorry!" She straddled him.

"You told me if I wanted my stuff to sneak in your room." He answered.

Hearing a knock on the door, Lydia pointed at Autolycus. "Stay." She went to the door, opening it a little before popping her head out. "Yes?" She said, seeing Hercules on the other side.

"I heard some noise." He said.

"Oh sorry. I was having a bizarre dream and fell off my bed. Sorry I woke you."

Hercules tried looking inside, but Lydia blocked his view. "Ok, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks, night." After closing the door, Lydia found Autolycus sitting on her bed. "I thought I told you to stay?"

Rubbing where she hit him, Autolycus asked, "Who did you think I was?"

"Iolaus." She replied, sitting next to him.

Autolycus looked at her quizzically. "Iolaus?"

"The guy put flowers in my room while I was sleeping one morning after we had kissed one time. I told him if he ever did that again while I was sleeping I'd kick his ass with my police baton."

Autolycus stopped what he was doing. "You two kissed?"

"He is not as good as he thinks he is." Lydia scooted closer to him so that she could kiss him.

Getting up, Autolycus hissed, "Are you crazy?! Hercules already heard us."

"You can risk getting caught and in trouble for stealing, but not for a little fun with me?"

Standing in the middle of the room, Autolycus replied, "Well I count that as a little fun; besides Hercules and Xena are the only two who have been able to catch me."

"Well, how about this, I will sit on one end of the bed and you can sit on the other end." Lydia moved to one side of the bed, her back up against the wall as her feet hung off the edge.

He didn't move from his spot in the middle of the room. "What about my tools?"

"I don't know why you want them. You're a horrible thief anyways." She climbed off the bed.

"Why do you feel the need to hurt me so?" Autolycus asked, placing a hand over his heart.

Retrieving his tools from under the bed, Lydia replied, "I only speak the truth. Now why exactly do you deserve your lock picking tools back?"

"Well, without them I can't get in trouble. And if I can't do that, you have nothing to do, but hang out with your favorite person Iolaus."

Lydia snorted. "You get in enough trouble without them so I need a better excuse." She smirked.

"True, but I can get in even more trouble with them." He retorted with an eyebrow arched.

She giggled, getting back on the bed. "Come and get them then."

The next morning, Hercules and Iolaus were out front helping Alcmene move stuff around her front yard when Aphrodite showed up.

"I need your help Herc!" She called out.

Setting what he had down, Hercules asked, "With what?" By now, both Alcmene and Iolaus approached.

"A necklace of mine was stolen." She answered.

"Then get another one." Hercules suggested.

Her voice got high and pitchy for a moment before answering, "You don't understand. If I don't get the necklace back love will get all screwy. Instead of giving flowers and chocolates or anything like that of romance and meaning, people will stop caring what they give their loved ones. Guys won't give girls flowers or presents; people will stop doing stuff out of love."

"Why don't you go and get it yourself?" Alcmene asked.

Placing her hands on her hips, Aphrodite replied, "The thing with the necklace is that I can't go and take it. It has to be given to me as a present from a loved one. And that is where you come in big brother."

"Sure we will help you. Where is it?" Hercules asked.

Scrunching her nose, Aphrodite replied, "It was taken by some cocky prince from Calydon."

"Why would he take your necklace?" Iolaus asked.

"He wanted the best present he could find for the one he loves as a wedding gift. But it won't work since that feeling you get when a man gives a women something pretty won't have the same affect that he is looking for."

Iolaus pulled Hercules to the side. "Herc, we can leave Lydia here, go get the necklace and be back in like a week. Maybe two depending how long it takes us."

"We can't."

Iolaus sighed. "Why not? You said yourself that Alcmene is ok with Lydia staying here."

"Because the prince is getting married and the castle is already heavily guarded. It's going to be even worse now with the prince's marriage and all. Not to mention the protection of that necklace. And you know the prince isn't going to give it up. And the only thing we can do is steal it which is going to need a thief for that. That is where Lydia comes in."

Iolaus' hands fell into his face, he knew Hercules was right. There was no other way. Hercules and Iolaus needed her help.

Taking in some air, Iolaus slowly let it out. "Fine."

"Aphrodite, we'll let you know when we have your necklace" Hercules told her.

She ran over to him with a squeal. "Thanks, I owe you." She gave him a giant hug before disappearing.

Lydia stepped out of her room in her white plane t-shirt and panties when she heard a knock on her door. "What?" She rubbed at her eyes.

"We need your help." Hercules said.

Lydia yawned. "With what?" He explained the situation. "How many guards?"

"We're not sure, but a lot. Possibly a hundred." Iolaus grunted.

Looking at the two, Lydia asked, "What the hell does a royal family in this era need a hundred personal guards for?"

"Who cares? Are you going to help us or what?" Iolaus was getting impatient.

Glaring at him, Lydia replied, "I will, but I'm going to need help."

"That is what we're for. We can help you." Said Hercules.

Smiling, Lydia said, "You're good for a distraction, but for stealing the necklace I'm going to need a different kind of help. Like another thief because by the sound of it, it's a two man job."

"Who can we get on such short notice?" Hercules asked.

Lydia pushed the door open to her room and yelled, "Eh! You want to go steal a necklace from a prince with me?"

"Autolycus!" Iolaus and Hercules called out in unison seeing him lying in the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope those who are reading this are enjoying it. Comments are much appreciated to let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do know own Hercules, just my character.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Autolycus shot out of the bed. "Hey you guys."

"Get dressed. We have a necklace to steal for Aphrodite." Lydia tossed him his shirt.

Throwing it on, Autolycus frowned, confused. "What?"

"What is he doing here?" Iolaus turned to her.

Zipping her pants closed after getting them on, Lydia replied, "We had a sleep over."

"After this thing, we're talking about this." Hercules informed her.

"When did you become my mother?" She asked, leaving the room.

Alcmene saw Autolycus come out of the house after the others. "Where did he come from?"

"Alcmene, meet my friend Autolycus. He spent the night last night. Sorry to spring it on you like that. You guys weren't supposed to find out." Lydia introduced the King of Thieves with a sheepish smile.

Alcmene shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"We will be back mother. Should take no more than a week, maybe a little longer." Hercules kissed her on the cheek.

Grabbing a hold of her son's arm, Alcmene kept her voice low as she asked, "Isn't that the guy you told me about at the festival?"

"Yes and don't worry, I plan to talk with her when we're done with Aphrodite's thing." He promised her.

Alcmene gave him a warm smile. "Be careful. Oh and that's the guy Lydia introduced to me as Luigi back at the festival."

"Looks like we will be having a thorough discussion after this thing."

Lydia and Autolycus followed behind Hercules and Iolaus. "I thought you weren't going to tell them about us?" Autolycus asked her.

"I wasn't till they came to me about stealing back Aphrodite's necklace. And with the details I couldn't do it alone. Not my fault when they came to me for help you happened to be asleep in my room."

"Run by me why I'm doing this again?" Autolycus asked.

Lydia grinned. "Help us with this and maybe Hercules won't kill us for being together in his mother's house."

Iolaus looked behind him at the two. "I think she was lying when she told us it was a two man job just so we could bring him."

"How do you know? We're not exactly thieves, Iolaus. And you and I both know that Calydon will be heavily guarded. We need both their help whether we like it or not."

Iolaus nodded behind him. "But Autolycus?!"

"You're just upset because she chose to be with him and not you."

Iolaus chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Why him though?"

"Because we don't have time to find someone else."

Calydon was a two days travel from where they were. When night fell, the four found a place to sleep. Lydia knew Iolaus didn't like Autolycus being there so when they needed food, she and Autolycus went to get it while Hercules and Iolaus got the wood. By the time they got the fire started, Autolycus and Lydia returned with food.

Seeing them walk up with a few fish, Iolaus was puzzled by their speed. "You're done already?"

"Not all of us suck horribly at fishing like you do." Lydia said as she handed them the fish they caught.

Hercules took them from her. "Can you two give it a rest for one night?"

"I will if he will." She declared, crossing her arms.

Iolaus sighed. "Fine."

"Fine." Lydia brought Autolycus off to the side.

They sat and waited as Hercules and Iolaus cooked the fish. "I have never been more disliked by someone than I am right now. Especially by Iolaus and I was chained to him for a day." Autolycus broke the silence.

"Alright, why were you chained to him and I want details or I am hurting you." Lydia threatened.

By the time Autolycus finished the story, the food was ready. "Sounds like you had tons of fun." She said.

"Loads of it." He said sarcastically.

The next day, Lydia wouldn't let the story go. She kept laughing over Iolaus and Autolycus being chained at the wrist together. If she had her way, she would've had Autolycus retell her favorite parts over and over again.

It was when they stopped for lunch that Hercules brought up the fact that, "We need a plan."

"How can we have one if we don't know how the necklace is being guarded or the accurate amount of guards there? We can't make a good plan without those details." Lydia pointed out.

Iolaus washed down his food. "We have done successful things with much less."

"You may like to do things blindly, but if you want my help I need more then the necklace is at Calydon in a castle."

Iolaus was about to say something when Hercules stopped him. "What do you think Autolycus?"

"She has a point. If we want to do this as smoothly and quickly as possible, we are going to need more details." He answered.

Standing up, Iolaus threw out, "Of course he would agree with her. The two are sleeping together!"

"This has nothing to do with us sleeping together. We know how to do this; it's why you came to us for help. So to do it right, you need to listen to us. I am willing to put my irritation towards you aside to help you both out, are you?" Lydia inquired.

Hercules got up. "She has a point. There is no way we can do this without them. And you need to put this aside until after we are done or we are never going to that necklace back."

Iolaus sat back down with a grunt. No one really said much after that. The tension began to get really thick as the day proceeded.

The group reached Calydon the next day. "It doesn't look too challenging. We just need to get inside to have a look around." Lydia said as they stared at the castle.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Hercules asked.

Lydia thought for a second. "Ok got it." Moving to face the three, she explained, "Ok, they are throwing a party tonight so we will take the necklace during the party tonight."

"How do you know that?" Autolycus asked.

Pointing as she spoke, "They're bringing in tons of flowers and what looks to be decorations through the side of the castle. And three different carriages just pulled up with well dressed people that look to be friends and family. So Hercules, Iolaus, go into town. Find us some clothes that are really nice looking and will allow us to blend in the party. Autolycus, you're with me. We are going to find out who is and isn't attending and take their place."

"What if everyone is attending?" Iolaus asked.

"We will deal with that if it comes down to it and if it comes to that, we either jump the people we look the most like or crash the party. Both will be super fun. Now shoo, we need to get a move on."

Iolaus didn't move for a second. "Why are we shopping anyways? Seems to me it's more of a women's job."

"When you or Hercules become great with your words then you can go weasel these people for information. But you and he are good with your hands which is perfect for shopping. Now, the sooner you do this, the sooner it's over."

"We'll meet back here in an hour." Hercules pulled Iolaus towards the market.

As they made their way to the castle, Autolycus couldn't help but ask, "How do you plan on getting the information to everyone attending? Dressed the way you are you don't exactly blend in."

"Easy. We're going to take the guards clothes. Stay here and wait until I take them in the alley. Then follow me and help take them out." Lydia removed her navy blue shirt and handed it to Autolycus. She then adjusted her white shirt she had under it so her abdomen was exposed and her boobs were almost jumping out. Lydia than adjusted her pants really low.

Autolycus watched Lydia get the two guards up front down the alley. When they disappeared, he followed and helped to knock the guards out.

"See? That was easy." Lydia smiled.

Standing by one of the unconscious bodies, Autolycus asked, "What do you have planned after we get in the castle?"

"We go to the King and Queen and have them give us any updates including those who can and can't make it. We should also check out who will be late, if they know that. Could prove to be useful information." Lydia took one of the guard's clothes before tying him up.

Doing the same, Autolycus said, "We should check out the necklace while we are in the castle."

"Duh, it's called multitasking. To get the info from the King and Queen should take like 15 minutes at the most, giving us 45 minutes to stake out the necklace. Not adding the time it took us to get these guys and to get in and out."

Heading for inside the castle, Autolycus grinned. "Maybe we can enjoy some of the party before getting the necklace."

"I'm hoping to get the necklace while we are in now."

Opening the door for her, Autolycus frowned, "No party?"

"If we get the necklace now, we can enjoy the entire party instead of just part of it."

Autolycus arched an eyebrow. "I like the way you think."

Getting to the King and Queen was harder than they thought and it took longer to get the info they needed.

Leaving the room, Lydia thought out loud, "Ok now the necklace."

"Where do you think they would have it?"

Seeing a passing guard, Lydia stopped him. "Hey! We're new and suppose to relieve the guards watching the necklace. Where is it?" Lydia asked.

"Where I came out of; at the end of the hall." He answered quickly before leaving.

"That was easy." Autolycus said.

Heading for the necklace, Lydia commented, "Well you guys aren't exactly geniuses."

"Offensive much?" Autolycus asked as he followed her.

Lydia shook her head. "Nope, you just took it that way."

When they reached the hall way, it was surprisingly empty. "Strange." Autolycus looked up and down the place.

"Ok, so keep a watch out just in case." Lydia warned.

When they walked into the room, they discovered that there were half a dozen guards posted to watch the necklace.

Autolycus leaned towards her. "What now?"

"Watch and learn. Ok," Lydia directed towards the guards, "The King has sent us here to get the latest update."

One of the guards came forward. "Don't you mean the prince?"

"Our orders came from the King himself. Should we go back to him and tell the King you denied his request?"

All the guards mumbled a no. "Everything is quiet here."

"Is there just you guys watching the necklace?" Lydia motioned to them all.

The guy that had spoken before spoke again, "We are switched out every few hours to keep sharp and the necklace is rigged with traps."

Autolycus was the one to speak this time. "And what about tonight?"

"We're doubling up and also are to have two guards out front."

Lydia smiled. "Thanks for your help. I'll make sure the King takes good care of all of you." Lydia told them as they backed out of the room.

"We have some work ahead of us." Autolycus said once the door was shut.

Lydia turned to face him. "Did you happen to see what the traps were?"

"No, but if I had more time…"

Starting their trek out, Lydia sighed. "That we don't have. But I might have an idea. Do you know where we can get something that will shoot out and grab something than retract back into itself?"

"Yes, I have such a thing in my other clothes." He smirked.

"I don't even want to know where you keep that thing." Lydia pointed at him.

The two got out quickly and changed back to their original clothes. Lydia and Autolycus left the two guards tied up and gagged with their clothes lying in a pile next to them.

Hercules and Iolaus made their way through town. "I still don't see why were the ones who have to buy the clothes." Iolaus complained.

"If this is what needs to be done to get Aphrodite's necklace back, go with it. I am sure Lydia knows what she is doing. When we're done, you can go back to giving her grief." Hercules checked out a few pieces of clothing.

Pointing at the castle, Iolaus muttered, "She is in there with Autolycus. Probably stealing the necklace as we speak. And the only reason we're here in town is to keep us out of their hair."

"Now you're sounding ridiculous, Iolaus. Even after her helping us capturing Autolycus the first time. I highly doubt she is stealing again."

Spinning to him, Iolaus exclaimed, "I'm sounding ridiculous?! You let a thief and some stranger who used to be a thief go into the castle to find out where the necklace is!"

"Keep your voice down. We had no choice. You and I can't do what they do and there is no way the prince is giving it to us. Everyone knows when he wants something and gets it, he is not letting it go."

Iolaus firmly crossed his arms. "How he found someone who wants to marry him is beyond me."

"Come on, we need to find some clothes. Something that will help us blend in." Hercules said.

Autolycus and Lydia sat at the end of a wagon which sat where they were supposed to all meet up.

Swinging her legs, Lydia asked, "So you got what you're supposed to do once we have the room empty of guards?" Lydia looked his way.

"Use the grappling hook to snag the necklace and remember to keep my distance from it because of the traps." Autolycus repeated.

Lydia gave him a nudge. "Should be easy as pie."

"What about Iolaus and Hercules? And the distraction? Because I'm coming up blank." Autolycus told her.

"Leave that to me."

Iolaus and Hercules approached. "How'd it go?" Hercules asked.

"Well, there are a few people that might not show up. I figured if we can pull this off fast we can be golden if we play them. But the thing is the necklace is being watched by half a dozen men. But tonight it will be twelve guys in the room with two guards out front. Not to mention the necklace is booby trapped. Which makes me think the sucker must be something special if it's being guarded so dang well." Lydia said.

Hercules put his weight on his right foot. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have been in worse situations before so I got this. We're just going to need a distraction from you two."

"We can do that." Hercules nodded his head.

Lydia slid down off the wagon. "Good. Now let's see the clothes you guys bought." Lydia pulled out her dress. "You have to be kidding me. I'm supposed to wear this?"

"You said find a dress to blend in." Iolaus reminded.

Holding the dress up, Lydia asked, "So the party is a party of whores?! There is nothing to this dress!"

"Trust us. We have been to a few parties' here and this is what the women wear." Hercules told her.

Pointing at him, Lydia snapped, "Listen queer eye when I said blend in, I meant blend in to a royal family party. Not some party at a brothel."

"You are." Iolaus insisted.

Lydia glared at him. "You better hope. Because if something happens before even getting to the necklace, I'm coming for the two of you."

Autolycus held up a hand. "What's queer eye?"

"Nothing. So about getting in to the party tonight. Do any of you guys know anything about these people who were impersonating who might be attending the party? Like are any of them married? Do they travel with anyone? Anything that could help." Lydia asked. They didn't know the people or anything about them. "Ok we need to split up and ask around town. Find out about the person you are to be. We each get someone to ask about and meet up later." Lydia ordered.

They meet up an hour later before having to attend the party. "There was a lot on my guy" Iolaus said.

It was the same with Lydia, Autolycus and Hercules. "Alright, we have enough to hopefully pass as them and make up whatever we like and get away with it. Just one thing I found out is my chick did recently get hitched. Good thing is no one knows what he looks like." She turned to face Autolycus. "Guess you're my husband for the night."

"Of course it's him." Iolaus dryly said.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia explained, "It's him because no one will be suspicious if we disappear all of a sudden. Not to mention you or Hercules wouldn't have to lie when I disappear with Autolycus to get the necklace. Now come on we need to get ready."

They found somewhere they could change and stay under the radar. It took Lydia a little longer to get ready than the guys. They all looked her way when she emerged from the room.

"What?" She asked when they didn't say anything.

"How do you plan on all of us getting in there? We can't all show up at the same time." Iolaus pointed out.

Sighing, Lydia shook her head. "I have to think of everything don't I? Hercules, you're going first; then Autolycus and me; then Iolaus. Remember to stay away from the King and Queen. They are bound to know what everyone looks like."

"I'll be right back." Autolycus said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lydia asked.

Pausing at the door, Autolycus replied, "Just wait here. It shouldn't take that long."

They waited in silence for Autolycus to return. Lydia sat by the window while Iolaus and Hercules sat at the table.

"What is taking so long?" Iolaus was getting impatient and becoming increasingly annoyed.

Lydia looked at him from the window. "It's been like two minutes. Just chill."

Autolycus came bursting through the door soon after. "Back!" He called out.

"So, you going to tell us where you went?" Lydia asked impatiently.

Motioning for them to follow him, Autolycus explained, "We all needed a ride there; so I figured we can take turns pulling up in the carriage."

"You got us a carriage!" Lydia gasped as they stepped outside.

Autolycus nodded. "And a driver to take us all there. Who happens to be a mute because his tongue was cut out when he was a child. So we don't have to worry about him saying anything."

"Ok umm one didn't want to know that and two how did you find all this including a mute person?" Lydia stared at the carriage.

Autolycus grinned proudly. "You couldn't be the only one with all the great ideas."

"I knew I married you for a reason." She gave Autolycus a hug. "Ok, before we leave, if we get separated we meet outside of town."

All four of them got into the party smoothly. They mingled with the people trying to blend in as much as possible.

After an hour of being split up and mingling, Iolaus caught up with Hercules. "When are we going to be doing this?" Iolaus asked.

"I don't know. Let's find the others and see." Hercules suggested.

They found the two over by the door leading to the necklace. Autolycus was close to Lydia, whispering in her ear. Lydia would laugh at him and what he said before playfully hitting his arm. Then he would kiss at her neck and she would laugh some more.

Iolaus groaned in agitation. "That is disgusting."

"Come on." Hercules pulled him towards the couple. Hercules cleared his throat when they got near them. "When do we start?" He asked.

Autolycus pulled away quickly; Lydia, still grinning, replied, "Now." Lydia pulled out something from under her dress; she pressed it against Iolaus and it made a noise as he screamed before falling to the floor. She did the same thing to Hercules. "Oh my word! Someone help them! Anybody!" Lydia yelled.

A massive group of people circled them. "What was that?" Autolycus asked.

"Taser gun. I've been waiting to do that to Iolaus since I met him. Come on." Lydia pulled Autolycus into the hallway when no one was looking. "Follow my lead." Pretending she was drunk, Lydia asked, "Hiiii. Is this the way to our room?" Her words slurred together.

Placing his hands on her arms, like he was going to guide her away, Autolycus pretended to pull her away. "Come on honey."

"You two are not allowed down here." One of the guards said.

Pushing Autolycus, Lydia slurred, "Leave me alone. I'm talking to my new friends here." The two guards approached them.

When they got close enough, Lydia and Autolycus took the guards out. "That was easy." Autolycus huffed.

"Let's get them stashed."

They pulled the guards into an empty closet. "Now what about the guards inside?"

"Look like you're in a panic and again follow me." Lydia ripped parts of her dress and some of Autolycus' shirt before they ran into the room that held the necklace. "By the Gods! Someone is trying to kill the King and Queen right now! We just barely got away with our lives!" All the guards rushed out of the room. "Ok, that was a lot easier than I thought. Hurry up and work your magic."

The moment that Autolycus took the necklace a weird noise started throughout the room. They ran out of the room, closing the door quickly behind them. They heard a lot of banging around and what sounded like a mini explosive. Not big enough to do any damage, but enough to confuse a thief long enough to be caught.

Breathing hard, Autolycus asked, "Now that we have the necklace, how do you suggest that we get out of here?"

Lydia pulled him down the hall, hiding behind the door when it flung open. After the guards reached the room that was supposedly holding the necklace, they slipped back into the party with no one the wiser. Both Hercules and Iolaus were sitting up, each a glass of water in hand. Hercules looked over to Lydia. She gave him a sharp nod after mouthing, 'we have it'.

Autolycus and Lydia ducked out of there before the royal family was alerted about the necklace. They found a place outside of town to hide and wait for Iolaus and Hercules to show up.

"Why did you give it up? You're really good" Autolycus said as he sat on a nearby boulder.

Lydia sat next to him. "It's the same thing I told Hercules when he asked. I was tired of running and lying about who I was. I wanted to be me and not someone else."

"Really? Because you looked like you enjoyed it back there."

Laughing, Lydia admitted, "I did enjoy tasering Iolaus."

"I enjoyed that too. Let me see that thing." Autolycus reached for the taser.

Lydia slapped his hands away. "No, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Come on." Autolycus reached for it again.

Lydia continued to try and push him away. "I mean it, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I promise I won't."

Lydia sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She handed him the taser.

The party ended early when the guards announced that the necklace had been stolen.

Iolaus rubbed where Lydia had tasered him as they walked out of town. "What did she do to us?"

"I don't know, but she is going to explain her actions."

Now looking where the taser hit him, Iolaus asked, "What was it? It was like nothing I ever felt before. For a second, I thought she killed me."

It took them awhile to find Lydia and Autolycus. When they did find the two, they were sitting on a rock and making out. They were so into what they were doing that they didn't hear Hercules or Iolaus approach. Hercules cleared his throat and the two couldn't get away from each other fast enough.

"Hey, see you made it back." Lydia stood.

"What in Hades did you do to us?" Iolaus asked, quickly moving towards her.

Biting her bottom lip, Lydia apologized, "I'm sorry you two. I knew we'd get more time if I didn't tell you about the taser gun. If it helps, Autolycus didn't know about it either."

"No, it doesn't help and you should have told us about it." Iolaus said.

Lydia threw her hands up. "Yeah, I'm going to run by you that I am going to shock you with electricity to disrupt the voluntary control of your muscles. Yeah, that would have gone over well."

"Electricity?" Hercules repeated, tilting his head.

Lydia pulled the taser gun out and hit the button, showing the little blue light it was admitting.

Pointing at the little blue light, she explained, "That's electricity and what I shocked you with."

"What in Zeus were you thinking, doing such a thing?" Hercules pulled Iolaus aside before him yelling at her turned into something more.

Hercules held up a hand to his best friend. "Cool down, let me talk with her." He went back to Lydia. "Give me the necklace and that thing you shocked us with."

"I'll give you the necklace, but I am in no way giving you my taser gun." She handed him the necklace. Autolycus checked his pockets; Lydia looked back at him. "I took it off of you when we were kissing." Autolycus glared at her.

Keeping his hand extended, Hercules pressed her to give up the taser. "See, if you told us about it, I wouldn't be taking it away from you. Now give it up."

"You're not my mother; you can't just take my things away from me." Lydia placed her hand hands on hips.

Not wavering, Hercules threatened, "Then you don't really want to go home."

"After all I've done for you with getting that necklace and this is the thanks I am getting. Blasphemy." She handed him the taser gun.

Lydia and Autolycus trailed behind Hercules and Iolaus the next day. Lydia wasn't up for talking; especially since her taser had been taken away from her. When they camped that night, they camped by the river.

Autolycus joined Lydia who was sitting by the river alone. "Here." Lydia handed him his locking picking tools back.

"Why are you giving these back to me?" He asked, taking them from her.

Throwing a rock in the water, Lydia answered, "Because when we get back to Alcmene's, I have a feeling that they are not going to let you stay. Besides there's the fact that I'm not going to be here forever and I can't go back to my times with your stuff."

"Then you will need this." Autolycus handed Lydia her taser gun back.

Lydia laughed. "Of course." Placing her hand on his cheek, she kissed him.

Everyone turned when then heard a pop. There, before them, stood Zeus in all his glory.

"There is your ticket home" Autolycus said in a low voice. He wasn't happy that it came sooner than he had expected or wanted.

Lydia stood. "You're Zeus?" She asked, approaching the God.

"Why yes, yes I am. What is your enchanting name?" He asked, licking his lips.

Sizing him up, Lydia replied, "Listen grandpa, I need your help in sending me home. And I need it now."

"What is she talking about?" Zeus looked to Hercules for answers.

Hercules explained the situation. "And that is why Lydia needs your help."

"I should since it was me who brought you here." Zeus confessed.

Lydia's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What?!"

"Well, in order for me to go to your time, someone from your time has to come here to replace me being there."

"So you're the one who disrupted my life because you have no balls to stand up to your wife?! I'm going to kill you." Lydia flung herself at him, but Autolycus got her by the waist.

Keeping his hold on her, Autolycus told her, "It's ok, it's ok. He has agreed to send you home."

"I'm calm." She took a few deep breaths.

Zeus was smiling. "She is a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Try annoying. I thought this day was never going to come." Iolaus grumbled.

"You ready to go?" Zeus asked.

Taking another deep breath, Lydia nodded. "But first let me say bye." Going to Iolaus first, she grinned, "I bet you figured this day might not come."

"I was starting to think so. Especially since the day we found Autolycus in your room."

Lydia gave a light laugh. "Me too. Good thing I'm leaving now or otherwise I might have had killed you."

"Or I you." Iolaus said as they quickly hugged.

Lydia went next to Hercules. "Thanks for everything. I know I have been a pain, but I've appreciated everything that you have done for me."

"You're welcome. I guess you'll be needing your thing back."

She held it up. "Autolycus jacked it a few minutes ago."

"I should have figured." Hercules gave her a hug.

Autolycus was her last stop. "I wish this wasn't so sudden. You were really starting to grow on me. Even all the stealing from me and putting it back."

Looking to the floor, Lydia said, "Couldn't help it. Never suspected when I went to stop you the first time that you were going to be so darn cute."

"I am, am I?" Autolycus grinned, playing with his moustache.

She leaned up, placing her hands on his chest kissing him; Autolycus' arms wrapped around her. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart.

Lydia licked her lips. "Bye." She slowly turned to Zeus. "I'm ready." The next thing Lydia knew she was back in L.A., lying on the sidewalk floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Comment would be nice please :)**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Hercules or it's character just mine. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lydia groaned as she sat up; when she opened her eyes she found her partner staring back at her. "Did we get him?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, he slowed down when you ate it on the sidewalk. I got him when I came around the corner." Seeing her attempt to get up, her partner said, "Don't move though an ambulance is on its way."

Ignoring him, Lydia attempted to get up again. "What for?"

"You blacked out for no apparent reason. I told you that if you keep chasing these criminals down like you do, you're going to hurt yourself." Her partner gently pushed her back down.

Lydia rubbed her face. "Ok mother."

"No, your mother would beat you for overexerting yourself. I'm just Carlos, your concerned partner. I don't want a new one; we have enough issues with the population. I don't want to add training a newb to my list of problems."

Giving him a light shove, Lydia muttered, "Thanks for your concern; so glad it genuine."

The ambulance came and took Lydia to the hospital for a complete check out. Lydia walked through the doors of the precinct after the doctor gave her the green light. She went to her locker to change; she was taking the rest of the day off.

Carlos was waiting for her when she came out. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"The doctor said I just probably overexerted myself. I think it's because he couldn't explain what happened to me, even after what I told him."

Walking with her, Carlos asked, "Told him what?" Lydia explained to Carlos what happened after she blacked out. "If I was the doctor and I heard that, I'd commit you."

"Oh thanks man."

"I'm just saying, this is a product of you and having no life. All you freaking do is eat, breathe, and work."

Lydia sighed. "I know."

"Go home and take a nap because tonight is Lacey's birthday party and she really wants her godmother to show up."

Slipping on her sweatshirt, she saluted him. "Yes sir!"

"And remember to bring a present." Carlos told her.

"Well duh, I don't want a repeat of last year with her kicking me in the shins because I forgot to bring her a present."

Crossing his arms, Carlos said, "That's because you told her you were going to get her that doll she always wanted that was hard to get."

"What? I apologized to her and bought her the next best thing. Her pink DS and got her ice cream everyday for a month. I have long since made up for it and I learned a valuable lesson."

Giving a light snort, Carlos asked, "And what lesson was that?"

"Don't tell a child you're getting them the one present they always wanted."

"Get her a present or she isn't going to be the only person kicking you in the shins tonight."

Lydia laughed. "I heart you too."

She headed back towards her place.

Lydia crashed for about two hours before running over to Toys-R-Us. She had no idea what to get Lacy. Pulling out her cell, Lydia hit the number five on her speed dials.

"Please tell me you are not bailing out." Carlos said.

Staring at some dolls, Lydia asked, "What does the spawn want?"

"A puppy."

Lydia snorted. "What did you tell her?"

"When she's older, which made her mad at me."

"So besides a puppy, what else?"

Lydia heard Carlos say something to his wife before answering her. "Some more games for her DS and a cell phone."

"She is 8; what does she need a cell phone for?"

"That's what I said and she told me it was to talk to her friends."

Lydia walked down the next aisle. "That's what school is for."

"I said that to her too and she stomped away from me saying I was the worst dad ever."

Lydia smiled to herself. "You better watch her or she is going to be a female version of you when she hits high school."

"Don't remind me. See you at five."

When Lydia showed up, Lacey came running up to her giving her godmother a giant hug. "What did you get me? What did you get me?" She chanted.

"You have to open it to see." Lydia handed Lacey her present.

As Lacey ripped open her present, Carlos and his wife showed up. Lacey opened her present to find an electronic dog.

"Thank you, Thank you" She shouted, pulling the dog vigorously from the box.

Watching her, Carlos asked, "What did you get her?"

"A electronic dog that acts and barks like a real dog."

Carlos hit his partner in the arm. "I said no dogs."

"I heard you over the phone. You said no dogs; I never said that." Carlos glared at her. Laughing, Lydia added, "Oh it pee's too when you give it water." Lydia left to get herself a drink as she laughed.

Carlos came up as Lydia finished getting her drink. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic once I get a few drinks in me." She downed half of the one in her hand.

"No, really, I'm concerned. You've never done such a thing in all the years we have worked together."

Leaning on the table, Lydia asked, "How do you think I feel? I'm trying not to freak out here. I felt like I was gone for the longest time and that it actually happened only to find out it was a few minutes and I never left."

"From what I hear, you had a little too much fun."

Lydia shook her head with a laugh. "I so wish it was real. That guy Autolycus was freaking super cute and boy could he kiss."

"Ok, that's a sign we spend too much time together. You're talking to me like I'm one of your female friends."

Throwing arm around him, Lydia grinned. "Haven't you heard? You are."

"I'm going to find my wife." Carlos moving away from her.

Lydia called after her partner, "You can't run away from it Carlos!"

"Watch me." He called back.

Carlos was outside the precinct leaning against the squad car the next day when Lydia arrived. "I thought you were given the day off?"

"Boss man suggested I take the day off so technically I heard no such thing"

Carlos nodded. "You think he'd get that after all these years suggestions do not work with you."

Lydia shrugged. "You would think so."

Lydia came walking out of the precinct after getting dressed tucking her shirt in. "So, I was thinking; When are you going to get a life?" Carlos pushed off of the car.

Getting the last bit of her shirt in her pants, Lydia replied, "I do have a life; it's that of a cop."

"No, you don't because a life would include a boyfriend of some sort."

Lydia crossed her arms. "I totally take offense to that and I am not moving from this spot until you apologize." She stomped her foot.

"Now you're acting like my 8 year old." Giving a huff, Lydia turned her head sharply away from him. "You're actually going to stand there until I say sorry?"

Instead of replying, Lydia gasped as she saw one of her fellow cops pull a man from the back of his squad car. "Oh. My. Word."

"What?" Carlos asked, looking to where she was looking.

"Luigi!" Lydia ran over to the man who had been pulled from the squad car and threw her arms around him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "I thought I'd never find you."

"He was wandering aimlessly in the middle of the street when I found him. He said he was looking for Lydia and then he explained you were a cop and what you looked like. I figured he was high or drunk, if not both." The cop who had arrested him informed her.

Lydia took Autolycus by the arm. "That's because he is on something. What, I'm not sure yet." Pulling him away, Lydia proclaimed, "Looks like I'll be taking that day off." Lydia walked past her partner.

"You going to tell me who your new friend is?" Carlos asked.

"Guess dreams do come true." She replied, pausing to face him.

Pointing at Autolycus, Carlos said, "That's not the dude from your black out?"

"Told you he looked a lot like Luigi." She pulled Autolycus away.

It wasn't until they were in her apartment that Lydia asked, "What are you doing here?"

Autolycus was like a kid in a candy store touching everything in her apartment that he could get his hands on. "Zeus." Was all he said.

"What do you mean Zeus?" She asked, seeing him make his way to her TV.

Autolycus touched it like it was a foreign object. "I asked him to send me here."

"But that means someone from my time was sent there."

Autolycus went over to her laptop. "He said something about someone called Bum that was taking my place."

Lydia laughed and explained, "Bum is a term for someone living on the streets. So how long will you be staying here for?"

"I was thinking for good, but if you don't want me here, I can leave; return to Greece and continue stealing?" He pressed more buttons on her laptop.

Taking the computer away from him, Lydia said, "Of course I want you here. But what am I to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her.

Holding the machine in her hands, she asked, "What is this?"

"I don't know." He answered.

Setting it down on the coffee table, Lydia replied, "It's a laptop. That is what I mean. What are you going to do for job here? You can't run around stealing here."

"I don't know, but I kind of figured I'd get a better reception than this."

Lydia sighed. "I know, I know. And I love the fact that you came here. I just don't get guys showing up out of thin air to be with me."

"It will be just like us in Greece." He moved towards her.

"I highly doubt that."

The corner of his mouth went up. "We don't have to sneak around anymore."

"This is true." Kissing him, Lydia pulled away. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of something." He teased, playing with his mustache.

Lydia giggled, "You are such a perv."

Autolycus woke up when he felt Lydia crawl out of bed. "Where are you going?" He mumbled.

"I have to go to work."

Sitting up, Autolycus frowned, "Work?"

"My bills need to be paid. It's not cheap to be here in L.A. and you don't be a cop for the money." She replied, standing in the bathroom door.

"Then why do it, if not for the money?"

Going back to the bed, Lydia replied, "The satisfaction of saving a life." She gave Autolycus a quick kiss before going to the bathroom.

Lydia climbed into her and her partner's squad car that morning. "Room for one more?" She grinned.

"What happened to your dream lover?"

"HBO is having a special showing of all three Lord of the Rings; so I stuck him in front of that with a bunch of snack food after showing him how to use a toilet. He'll be good for the day."

Driving off, Carlos asked, "What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know." Lydia shrugged.

Carlos gave her a sideways glance. "I can't believe you were telling the truth about being in Greece."

"I know right!" Lydia gasped.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Carlos said, "At least we know the dude really likes you."

"How do you figure?"

"He gave up everything to be here with you."

Lydia groaned. "Dude, you're right. Ugh, I am going to so blow this. Me and relationships suck." Lydia's face fell into her hands.

"You do suck at relationships." Carlos laughed at her.

Lydia hit him in the arm. "Jerk."

"How are you going to explain your new guy to everyone? Because I don't think they're going to buy the Greece story. I still don't quite believe the story myself."

Scrunching her nose, Lydia replied, "I have no clue. I'm still getting over the shock of the fact he is here and that he is real."

"Well you better figure it out quick because Julie is throwing her annual pool party next week."

Lydia gasped. "Will this craziness ever end or does everyone hate me?!"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the hatred people have for you will never end."

Glaring at him, Lydia muttered, "I knew it."

Lydia returned home with Chinese take-out to find Autolycus glued to the TV. He was sitting on the floor close to the screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Not moving his gaze from the TV, Autolycus held up his hand. "Shhh! Gollum just fell into lava." Lydia grabbed the remote and paused the TV. "What…what happened?" Autolycus placed his hands all over the TV screen, trying to figure out how to make it move again.

"I paused it. You can finish it after dinner ok?" She headed for the kitchen.

Autolycus followed her. "Paused? But I need to find out what happens next!"

"It will still be there when we're done. Food." She pointed at the Chinese take-out.

Looking at her, Autolycus asked, "What is that?"

"Chinese. Now dig away." Lydia handed him chopsticks.

Autolycus examined the chopsticks. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Here." She replaced them with a fork. "So I have to go to work tomorrow, but then I have two days off. So Saturday we'll go get you some new clothes."

Autolycus poked at the noodles he had on his plate. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Everything. In this era we don't wear the same thing every day. It's frowned upon."

Looking up at her, Autolycus asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Pointing at her uniform, he said, "You wear that every day."

"Some jobs require uniforms, like mine. But you're getting some new cloths this weekend, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." He tried some of the noodles.

Pointing her chopstick at him, Lydia said, "And no stealing."

"What makes you think I'd do such a thing?" He asked, looking hurt.

Lydia went to get something to drink. "Because the first time we met, you were stealing. And you haven't stopped yet. So please don't steal."

"I'll try."

Opening her soda, Lydia stated firmly, "You can't steal 'cause if you do I'm actually going to have to arrest you. There will be some serious consequences."

"Really? But that was our whole thing."

Lydia took a big gulp of her drink before replying. "Autolycus, I'm a cop; I'm supposed to enforce the law. Which includes the people I care about."

"But this is me were talking about." He pointed to himself.

"That's the thing Autolycus, stuff here is different. Like stealing and what not. It's not exactly that easy to do nowa' days. And I can't stand by and let you try it."

Looking hurt, Autolycus asked, "Are you regretting me coming here?"

"I should have never gotten involved with you. It's like what I told Iolaus. I can't ask you to give up everything and come here with me. Our worlds are so different. And you coming here means that you have to basically completely change who you are and everything you do. And I don't want to be responsible for that because you might be all for it now, but over time you're going to regret your decision."

"You fit in Greece just fine when you were there. Why would me being here be so different?"

Taking a deep breath, Lydia answered, "That's because there it would be like me going to some third world country without the starving families and choosing to be either good or bad. But you being here is so much different. The technology alone is crazy."

Dropping his fork on his plate, Autolycus snapped, "So basically what we had back in Greece was a lie? It didn't mean anything to you?"

"No, that was real and it meant so much to me." Her face went to her hands. "Ugh, I don't know right now." Lydia left the table.

Lydia felt Autolycus climb into bed with her later that night. The gap between them was so big that you could have fit another person between them comfortably.

Autolycus was still asleep when he felt someone nudge him. "Hey changed my mind and took the day off. I have to make a quick errand and then I'll be back. Breakfast is in the microwave and you know how to turn the TV on." Lydia said before leaving.

Lydia returned a few hours later to find Autolycus watching the movie Serenity . "This is amazing!" He exclaimed, not removing his eyes from the screen.

"I know. Get dressed, we're going out." She tossed him a bag of cloths.

Autolycus pointed at the TV. "But I have to finish this."

"I have this movie and the TV series it was based off of. We can catch it later." Lydia turned the TV off.

They took a walk.

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Getting some ice cream as I show you were I live." They walked into Baskin Robins.

Autolycus was blown away by the food. "I can't believe you have such a wonderful treat!" He exclaimed, taking a lick of his cone.

"Well I wanted to treat you to something nice before I told you this. I think you should go back."

He stopped in his tracks. "What was that?"

"I know that you came here to be with me and I appreciate it very much. But for you to be here you have to change who you are almost completely and I don't want you to do that. You're going to end up being someone I didn't fall for. And eventually we're going to end up hating each other because of it."

Autolycus was not in the mood for ice cream anymore. "Then come back with me."

"And do what? Be a thief again? I can't."

Tossing the ice cream away, Autolycus demanded, "Why are you making this so hard? I really like you and you really like me."

"Because it is this hard! Yes, love is grand and it's a great sacrifice to give up everything for it. But not when it involves having to completely change who you are. That would mean you would lose the person you fell in love with. We would kill each other eventually."

Biting really hard on the inside of his cheek, Autolycus asked, "So you're not even going to fight for us?"

"For what? That over time we both end up hating each other because we hate who we have become? Oh yeah, that is so worth fighting for." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Autolycus pointed at her. "Fine, I'll leave. Tonight. But just remember this. You don't want to fight for it because you're scared of what might come of it."

"Tonight can't come fast enough." Lydia snapped.

The two walked back to the apartment in silence. Lydia walked straight to her room, slamming the door in her wake.

Autolycus was nowhere to be found when Lydia left the apartment the next day. "What's wrong?" Carlos finally asked when they went to lunch.

"Nothing." Lydia stared out her window.

Carlos snorted. "It's not nothing. You're always quiet when something is bothering you."

"I was kind of hoping you weren't going to say something." Lydia sighed. "Autolycus left last night."

Giving her a sideways glance, Carlos asked, "For good?"

"For good." Lydia repeated.

Carlos parked the car. "I knew you were going to mess this up. What happened?"

"I didn't want him to change who he was. He would have had to change pretty much everything about who he was to fit in here; everything that I like about him. He was eventually going to hate me because of it."

Carlos hit his partner upside the head. "You're a freaking douche you know that? He sacrificed everything to be here with you and you tossed him out like a dirty diaper."

Lydia's head feel onto the dashboard. "I know, you're right. I am a freaking douche."

Hercules and Iolaus were making their way to see a friend who they had heard just had just recently gotten married. As they cleared through the trees, Iolaus squinted towards the lake they came upon.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he asked, "Is that Autolycus?"

Hercules did the same thing. "I think it is."

Autolycus was sitting alone poking at the sand. Even from miles away, one could tell that he was depressed.

"Autolycus?" Hercules said when they were near him.

Looking up at the two, he greeted them in a saddened voice. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here? I thought you went after Lydia?" Iolaus asked.

Shoving the stick in the sand as he got up, Autolycus replied, "I did, she sent me back."

"Let me guess, she couldn't be responsible for you leaving everything behind." Iolaus crossed his arms.

Autolycus shrugged. "Well, actually it was she didn't want me having to change everything about me to fit into her world."

"I am sorry." Hercules gave him a few pats on his shoulder.

"What can you say, it didn't happen to you. I should have listened to you, Iolaus. You had it right from the start; she is nothing but trouble." Autolycus left the two friends.

Iolaus turned to Hercules. "Wow, he really liked her"

"We should keep him company. Make sure he'll be alright." Hercules suggested.

Iolaus' jaw dropped. "What?! He is fine!"

"He gave up everything to be with someone he was obviously in love with. He went somewhere completely different to be with that person, only to be turned away. He is not fine, Iolaus; you and I both know that. He is a friend who needs us." Hercules went after Autolycus.

Iolaus rolled his eyes and followed his friend. For once, he just wanted to go from point A to point B without taking a million detours to get there.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please leave a comment at what you think.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Hercules or it's characters just my character.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Autolycus wait up!" Hercules caught up with him. "Come with Iolaus and me. You shouldn't be alone." Iolaus soon joined them.

Shaking his head, Autolycus waved them off. "No, I just want to be alone"

"As your friends, we insist." Hercules pushed.

He looked to Iolaus who reluctantly admitted, "Yes unfortunately, we're friends."

"I'm not in the mood to be around people."

"Well as your friend we suggest that you come with us. Spend a few days with us and if you're still not feeling better, you can leave." Hercules suggested.

Autolycus thought about it. "Just a few days and I have the option to leave early if I want."

"Deal." Hercules held out his hand.

Autolycus shook it and they headed for town. They reached it by night fall and their friends place just before dinner. He didn't say much while they were eating and even went to bed early.

"Lily, dinner was great." Hercules complimented, handing her his dirty dish.

Taking the plate, Lily asked, "Thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but is your friend ok? He seemed really sad and quiet."

"He just had his heart broken. Iolaus and I found him coming to visit you two. We didn't feel right leaving him alone."

She looked towards the bedroom he was in. "That poor man."

"Don't say anything though." Hercules warned.

Looking back at them, Lily nodded. "We won't. Right, Carl?"

"We won't. She must have been someone because that guy looks utterly broken. Who was she?" Carl asked.

Iolaus handed his dirty plate to Lily. "Someone you never want to meet. She was trouble from the first day we met her."

Carl stood. "Well she must have not been that much trouble if she broke your friend's heart. Well it's getting late."

The group said their good nights before hitting the sack.

Lily was finishing up breakfast when Hercules and Iolaus showed themselves. "Morning. Your friend just left."

"Left? Did happen to say where he was going?" Hercules questioned.

"He said something about fresh air. So I made him some food to go and let him leave. Was I wrong to do so?" Lily answered.

Shaking his head, Hercules replied, "You weren't wrong. We'll give him some time alone before going to check on him."

Autolycus roamed around town munching on the breakfast Lily had given him. The same things didn't interest him anymore. He didn't want to steal anything from anyone, even though he could make a killing here. He wasn't sure what to do now. Lydia hurt him real good and it was a first for a woman to hurt him like this. He didn't know what to do to make himself feel better.

After breakfast, Iolaus and Hercules went in search of Autolycus. "So what do you plan to do in helping Autolycus?" Iolaus asked.

"I'm not sure. But we should be there for him. He is our friend."

"But how? Neither of us has been in his place."

Hercules grinned. "I have an idea."

Autolycus sat at the bar nursing the drink he had gotten. As he took a sip of his drink, a woman sat next to him.

"Looking for a good time sweetie?" The women rubbed her hand on his shoulder.

Removing her hand from his shoulder, Autolycus replied, "Not today."

The women pouted and walked away from him only to soon be replaced by Iolaus and Hercules.

"We know how to make you feel better." Iolaus told him.

Autolycus waved them off. "I know you're trying to help, but I just don't want it. I want to be left alone."

"Just come on." Hercules took Autolycus by the arm.

Leaving the tavern, Autolycus asked, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Hercules answered, guiding him to their destination.

Autolycus sighed. "Whatever you have planned forget it. It's not going to work."

"Even if the surprise is me?" Lydia asked, appearing in front of him.

Hercules and Iolaus took that as their cue to leave. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you deserved to know."

"Know what?"

Lydia took a deep breath, letting it out her nose. "I love you. And I was wrong to send you away like I did."

Staying where he was, Autolycus asked, "That is it?"

"What more do you want? I said I was wrong and I confessed that I love you."

Autolycus crossed his arms. "You didn't say you were sorry."

"I did when I said I was wrong. Which FYI, I hate to do."

Autolycus shook his head. "You are ridiculous."

"And I'm in love with you. Believe me when I tell you I wish that I could take back everything I said, but most of all, I would I could take back sending you away."

Taking a few steps forward, Autolycus inquired, "So say I accept your so-called apology, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I love you and it scares me. And that I have never felt lonelier in my entire life then when I'm not with you."

Autolycus quickly closed the gap between them; he wrapped her up in his arms as he kissed her. "I forgive you."

"Good because I was thinking of staying here." Lydia confessed.

His eyebrow arched up as he kept his arms wrapped around her. "Really?"

"I never really was a city girl. And I am so tired of constantly worrying to how I'm going to pay my bills."

"Well I don't know if you'd fit in here. I mean it's completely different than where you come from." He commented, playing with his mustache.

Lydia gave him a shove. "Be serious. I know this is big and I don't think you couldn't survive where I come from. We have to choose where to be: here or there."

"Since you're being honest and all…where you come from scares me. All that noise, the people, those things you call cars."

Lydia kissed him as she laughed. "Than we stay here."

"Here it is." He replied, kissing her back.

Pulling away, Lydia said, "Good because there is something else I need to tell you."

YEARS LATER

Hercules and Iolaus made their way through town. "What do you want to do?" Iolaus asked.

"Relax for once" Replied Hercules with a smile.

Iolaus was about to say something when Hercules' hand shot out towards his waist. They both looked down to see a little girl with a head full of chestnut curly cue hair reaching for something.

Her hazel eyes looked up at the two indignantly. "Let me go." She demanded.

"Only when you tell me why you are stealing from me" Hercules answered, continuing to hold onto her.

The little girl kicked Hercules in the shins before taking off. The two friends went after the girl. She clutched hard onto the bag she took from Hercules. They eventually lost her through a crowd.

Breathing hard, Iolaus asked in a pant, "Where'd she get off to?"

"I have no clue." Hercules searched around some more.

"Hercules? Iolaus?" A familiar voice asked.

They turned to see Lydia. "Lydia! Hi" Hercules gave her a hug as did Iolaus.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"To relax some since we don't have anything to do, but some girl stole our money" Hercules told her.

Lydia made a noise between a snort and a laugh. "About this high," She held her hand out waist high. "Hazel eyes and head with a massive set of brown curls?"

"That's her" Iolaus confirmed with a nod of his head.

Lydia motioned for them to follow her. "Come on."

"So Lydia how are things with Autolycus?" Asked Hercules.

Making her way through town, Lydia replied, "Things are great. Entertaining and crazy for the most part. Which I was going to ask…we're thinking about getting married soon and we would love for you both to come."

"That is wonderful; we would love to come" Hercules said.

"Should be interesting." Iolaus agreed.

Biting her bottom lip some, Lydia commented, "Things have gotten interesting over the years." She entered into one of the many houses.

"Interesting how?" Hercules asked, entering the house behind her with Iolaus.

The left corner of her mouth went up before she yelled, "Kennedy!" They heard a set of footsteps come running down the stairs. It was the little girl from the market. "Hercules, Iolaus, meet Kennedy. Your culprit and my kid. Well mine and Autolycus kid."

"Your kid?!" Iolaus and Hercules called out in unison.

Lydia laughed at them. "Yes, now Kennedy what do you say?"

"Say what mommy? I've been in my room all day" She looked up at Lydia innocently.

Pointing at her, Lydia pressed her daughter. "You know dang well what I mean. You stole from my two friends."

"Friends?!" Kennedy's head shot towards them.

Lydia bent down next to her daughter. "These are the two that daddy and I told you and Deacon about every night before you two went to bed. Now apologize and return their belongings."

Kennedy quickly went up stairs and came back down. "I'm sorry." She apologized, handing the money bag back.

"Now up to your room missy. You're in so much trouble; wait till your dad gets home" Lydia stated, patting Kennedy's butt.

They waited until Kennedy was up in her room before continuing to talk. "She can't be no more than 5 or 6." Hercules commented as he stared at the stairs.

"Her and Deacon turn 7 next week"

Iolaus looked around the house, inquired, "Deacon?"

"Kennedy's twin brother." Answered Lydia.

Hercules' jaw dropped. "You had twins?!" His and Iolaus eyes were big as they looked at each other.

"That was my surprise too when two kids came out instead of one. You guys want a seat?"

Sitting at the kitchen table, Hercules asked, "Where are Deacon and Autolycus?"

"They are present shopping; they should be home soon"

Autolycus came in with his son on his back. They were laughing over something that had happened.

Setting Deacon down, Autolycus grinned at them. "Hey! What brings you guys here?" Autolycus shook their hands.

"Your daughter stole their money." Lydia informed him as Deacon hopped in her lap.

Autolycus sat next to her. "So now she's my daughter?"

"You are the one who taught both our kids how to steal. Now go talk to her." Lydia pointed to the stairs.

Autolycus went upstairs to go talk with Kennedy. "Do you always make him do that?" Iolaus asked.

"We take turns when it comes to Kennedy. So you met her already. This little guy in my lap is Deacon. Deacon these are the two men I tell you about every night before you go to bed. Hercules and Iolaus." Deacon held out his tiny hand to shake theirs.

Deacon looked up at Lydia. "Is Kennedy in trouble mommy?"

"Yes she is honey."

Still looking up at her, Deacon asked, "Will she still come to our birthday party? Because I got her something."

"Yes Deacon, she will" He then leaned up and whispered something in her ear before looking to Hercules and Iolaus. "Deacon would like to know if you two will come to their birthday party"

"Of course we will." Hercules smiled.

Lydia placed Deacon on the floor. "Why don't you go play sweetie?"

The moment he went outside, Autolycus returned. "Alright, she's grounded till her birthday" He stated, joining them back at the table.

"And it looks like we're going to have to make room. Deacon invited Iolaus and Hercules to their birthday party."

The day of the twin's birthday Hercules and Iolaus took them fishing in the morning. When they returned, all their friends were there.

Autolycus was over by the kids as they were playing one of the many games they had planned. Lydia came over, sitting in between Iolaus and Hercules.

"You two have fun fishing with the kids this morning?" She grinned.

"Those two are a handful." Iolaus grumbled.

Hercules set his drink down, he said, "I see that Kennedy is a lot like Autolycus"

"Kennedy is a lot like him every day."

"I felt like I was talking to a mini female Autolycus." Hercules commented.

Iolaus looked to Lydia and said, "Deacon is like a combination of you two."

"For the most part he has my smile and quick thinking, but he has a lot of Autolycus in him too."

"He has your annoying streak. He can work a nerve like no tomorrow." Iolaus said.

Lydia gave him a death glare. "I hate you. Deacon is a lot like Autolycus in some ways. He is a real player like Autolycus." She pointed to Deacon.

They saw him surrounded by a few girls and they instantly knew what she meant by player.

"We at least know he has Autolycus love of women." Iolaus smiled.

"I'm hoping that the next one turns out not to be twins and more like me." She commented innocently, sipping at her drink.

Hercules and Iolaus eyes grew big. "Next one?" Hercules asked slowly.

"I'm about a month pregnant. Autolycus took it quite well when I told him this morning."

"Congrats." Hercules gave her a hug; after a long pause, Iolaus did the same thing.

Lydia smiled. "Thanks. I just don't know if I'm ready for another. We have our hands full with just these two."

"If anyone can handle this, you two can." Hercules assured her

Resting her head on his shoulder as she watched Autolycus play with their two kids, Lydia smiled, "Thanks."

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. It was fun to write  
**


End file.
